Total Drama Tournament 2
by Dueler King
Summary: 2 years ago, Chris Mclean hosted a Duel Monsters Tournament back in New York and it was alot a fun to watch. Now 2 years later, he's back and ready for another tournament of dueling and drama! He choses 16 new duelists to watch them duel to their hardest. But like all good things, some evil may be nearby. Enjoy the 4th chapter and the 3rd duel of this story!
1. Here we go once again

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM DUELER KING: **Welcome to Total Drama Tournament 2, the sequel to Total Drama Tournament. I'm sorry to have cancelled Total Drama Chronicles, but it just wasn't my thing anymore, and Psychid claimed that we should go our separate ways. However, he's come back, and now we've teamed up again to bring you the story you're about to read now! This may be our last one as a team, so enjoy it while you can.

Unlike the first Total Drama Tournament, this story will take place in an entirely different location, and in addition to OCG/TCG cards you'll be seeing cards exclusive to the anime and manga, along with cards created by me and other authors on this site. Furthermore, this story will include Xyz Monsters and the new Pendulum Monsters. This story will also follow the July 2014 Forbidden/Limited Lists for the OCG (though there will be exceptions, like Goyo Guardian being Limited, and Magician of Faith being Semi-Limited). All cards will be using their American (TCG) names, unless stated otherwise. Finally, the duels in this story will follow the exact rules of the card game, with the exception of the first turn's player being allowed to draw during the Draw Phase, and that there can only be one Field Spell Card on the field at a time.

This tournament will be hosted by Chris McLean, and possibly other Total Drama characters. This story takes place two years after Total Drama Tournament, and six months after all six Total Drama seasons have ended.

Now, here's what Psychid has to say:

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM PSYCHID:** Yes, it's true. I've officially come back to Dueler King.

Before I continue, I would like to apologize for Total Drama Chronicles' mere existence. I thought it was gonna be a fun project, but it turned out to go downhill in the second half (much like the Total Drama seasons after Revenge of the Island). Hopefully, I'll be able to redeem myself with this, and I hope you can all forgive me for the outrage I've caused from Total Drama Chronicles.

Enjoy.

Our sequel begins at a stadium located at Minnesota's Target Field Stadium. Here, we see everyone's 'favorite' host, Chris McLean, supervising his interns who were scurrying back and forth around the stadium's inside, making sure everything was perfect for whatever event was to happen. Though, knowing Chris, the answer might be obvious.

"Everything ready to go, Ann?" Chris called to a short intern whose hair was fashioned in a ponytail, who was moving a television camera close to a rectangular platform located at the tournament's inside.

"Just about, Chris!" Ann called back. "After we set up the participant selector, everything should be as good as done! Except…how did you get Minneapolis to allow us to host a tournament here?"

"It wasn't easy, lemme tell you; but we eventually agreed that if we hosted a tournament here, we wouldn't host another one here, ever again!"

"But does that mean you will, anyway?"

"Hopefully not, but we'll never know!"

"Okay, Chris, everything's all set!" a rotund intern wearing rectangular glasses shouted.

"Good! Now, let's get this show on the road!"

"Roger!" Running to a director's chair, he ordered all the other interns to focus all the cameras and proper lighting onto Chris. When everything was set, he shouted: "Okay, you're live in five…four…three…two…one…action!"

"Greetings, fans of Total Drama!" Chris dramatically announced in front of the camera. "We're coming to you live from Minneapolis, Minnesota, to host yet another season of Total Drama, and also another Total Drama Tournament!

"Two years ago, in New York, we've had sixteen contestants battle it out to see who would be top dog. That honor went right to Noah and his Spellcaster deck, and he became more of a champion when he beat yours truly! But now, that's all water under the bridge—here, we have sixteen brand-new contestants you have never seen before!

"But it'll be the same kind of tournament you all know and love: Sixteen contestants competing for one hundred thousand dollars, and possibly one million dollars and two cards created by Industrial Illusions!

"Who will be participating in this year's tournament? What kinds of decks will we see our duelists wield? Will there be as much drama as there was last time? …Hell, why am I even asking you that question? You all know what the answer is!

"Tune in tomorrow for the world premiere of…

_"TOTAL…DRAMA…__**TOURNAMENT TWO**__!"_

"And, cut!" the male intern spoke. "Brilliant as always, McLean!"

"Thank you! Now, time to celebrate, and get this tournament rolling!"

He and the interns left the stadium. As soon as everyone was gone, the silhouette of a slender teenage boy with bulbous spiky hair discretely snuck inside through the main gate. He placed some kind of device on each side of the platform, which to others didn't look any different from any of the other devices installed on the platform.

"Hehehehe, perfect!" he sniggered. "With these devices in play, my associate will have no trouble acquiring the necessities for our plan to succeed! Now, I have to get out of here before anyone finds out I'm here!" He threw down a marble-like object, which resulted in smoke forming out of it. The smoke transformed into a portal of dark red energy, which the figure leapt into before the portal closed up.

**TOTAL DRAMA TOURNAMENT 2**

**AUTHOR: DUELER KING**

**CO-AUTHOR: PSYCHID**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**HERE WE GO ONCE AGAIN**

The following morning had finally arrived. The stadium's bleachers were filled with those who had just seen the broadcast, and were eagerly awaiting for the duel to begin. A portion of those bleachers were occupied by those who have gained fame by being contestants of all Total Drama seasons up to Pahkitew Island.

The crowd cheered at their wildest as Chris proudly walked towards the rectangular platform of the stadium. It was the same platform as the one held in New York, except it was more high-tech. Turning on his portable microphone, he announced: "Ladies and gentlemen, it's the moment you've all been waiting for! It's time for the premiere of…

"TOTAL…DRAMA…_**TOURNAMENT TWO**_!" The crowd cheered even wilder than before.

"Before any of our competitors from our previous tournament asks: No, you will not be participating in this year's tournament!"

"_AW, DAMMIT_!" Heather, everyone's favorite queen bee of Asian descent, complained.

"But will Noah, our previous tournament's champion, please come down beside me?" Noah, our favorite sarcastic contestant of Indian descent, stood up and eagerly ran down the stairs to greet Chris. After shaking Noah's hand, Chris continued: "So, Noah, how are you doing? How's life been treating you since our last tournament ended?"

"It just couldn't be better!" Noah replied. "After the tournament, I've managed to find a lottery ticket worth twenty million dollars, and won! Now I'm using the money to buy my own mansion, butler, and cook!"

"Lucky Gary-Stu bastard…" Chris muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"OH! I mean, uh…hey, wanna be my co-host for this tournament?"

"Why can't Chef be?"

"I've figured that this tournament would go much sweeter if you would be co-host of this tournament," Chris explained. "That, and he's going to explore this state for the next couple of days."

"I don't see why not!" Noah accepted, as the crowd cheered.

"Good thing I carried a spare!" Chris said, handing a smaller portable microphone to Noah. After turning his on, Noah announced: "Let's get this tournament started!"

"Indeed!" Chris added, snapping his fingers. A virtual screen displaying a four-by-four grid of black squares formed before the audience. "That's right, folks: Instead of a large, bulky machine like last tournament, we've gone even more high-tech and installed augmented reality into this tournament! But it'll still be the same: It'll pick one of our previous contestants at random, to whom they'll have to stand beside me!"

The black square in the upper left corner began to glow as various pictures of the contestants began shifting rapidly. It eventually slowed down until it stopped on the face of a girl of African descent, with black hair and a slouch hat. "Our first contestant is Jasmine, from season six!" Chris announced.

"Crikey!" the same woman spoke in her natural Australian accent, jumping up from her seat. "I can't wait to duel and win!" She eagerly ran down the stairs and stood beside the two hosts.

Afterwards, the square to the right of Jasmine's began the same process, until it slowed down and stopped on the face of a girl with blue eyes and large, curly blonde hair. "Our next contestant is Sugar, also from season six!" Noah announced.

"Whoo-whee!" Sugar, a rather overweight girl, spoke in her natural Southern accent. "I'm gonna get on down and wipe this tournament clean like a squeegee at a sewage plant!" She, too, ran down and stood next to Jasmine.

The square to the right of Sugar's then began shifting until it slowed down and stopped on the face of yet another girl, this one with fair skin and short black hair. "Our third contestant is Sky, another competitor from season six!" Chris announced.

"Alright!" a teenage girl wearing a beige T-shirt and black sweatpants cheered. "Time to win this one!" Much to everyone's surprise, she somersaulted into the air, and landed right beside Sugar, who gave her a nasty look.

The square in the upper right corner then began shifting until it slowed down and stopped on the face of a plump boy with bobbed purple hair. "Our fourth contestant is Max, yet another contestant from season six!" Noah announced.

"PERFECT!" a short and rotund boy dressed in a silver one-piece costume laughed, rubbing his hands evilly. "With me in the tournament, I shall eliminate my opponents one by one, and EVIL shall ru—_**WHOA**_!" He tripped on his shoelace and fell down the stairs before landing face first on the floor. "…Pretend you didn't see that…" he said almost weakly as he got up to stand next to Sky.

The square underneath Jasmine's began shifting until it slowed down and stopped on the face of a tan-skinned boy with dark gray hair. "Our fifth contestant is Dave, yet another season six contender!"

"Um…yay?" a short and thin boy dressed in casual clothing awkwardly cheered as he shyly made his way next to Max.

The square underneath Sugar's began shifting until it slowed down and stopped on the face of a boy with orange hair. "Our sixth contestant is Rodney, another season sixer! …What a surprise…"

"YEE-HAW!" an almost muscular teenage boy dressed in a stereotypical ranch hand's uniform cheered as he ran to make his way to Dave.

The square underneath Sky's began shifting until it slowed down and stopped on the face of a blond-haired boy wearing a cowboy hat. "Our seventh contestant is Geoff from good ol' season one!" Chris announced.

"SWEET!" season one's party boy dressed in his pink shirt cheered as he rushed to stand next to Rodney.

The square underneath Max's began shifting until it slowed down and stopped on the face of a tan-skinned boy with spiky black hair. "Our eighth contestant will be the somewhat controversial Mike from season four!" Noah announced.

"YES!" Mike cheered as he ran down to greet Geoff. "Yoo-hoo, Mike!" Zoey, a red-haired girl about his age wooed at him. "Good luck!" she blew him a kiss, which made Mike blush. Noah only rolled his eyes at this.

"That's eight down, and eight to go!" Chris announced as the square underneath Dave's picture began shifting. It eventually slowed down until it stopped on the face of a light-yellow-haired girl with a sweet, innocent face. "Our ninth contestant is season four's loveable moonchild, Dawn!"

The crowd cheered like they did for the other chosen contestants, but Dawn still looked rather worried. "I sense some evil in this tournament…" she muttered. "And it's obviously not from that villainous wannabe, Max…" Nevertheless, she calmly made her way down the stairs and stood next to Mike.

The square underneath Rodney's began shifting until it slowed down and stopped on the face of a boy with messy orange hair. "Our tenth contestant is Scott, another contestant from season four!" Noah announced.

"Hehehehehehe!" Scott, season four's villain dressed in a white undershirt and blue jeans, sniggered as he made his way down the stairs while rubbing his hands devilishly. "Time to have some fun!" He eventually made his way next to Dawn, who gave him a suspicious look.

The square underneath Geoff's picture began shifting until it slowed down and stopped on the face of an African-Canadian boy with unusually white hair. "Our eleventh contestant is season four's athlete, Lightning!" Chris announced.

"Sha-BAYUM!" Lightning cheered. "Time to win this tournament big time!" He leapt down the stairs and stood next to Scott.

The square underneath Mike's began shifting until it slowed down and stopped on the face of a boy with a buzz cut. "Our twelfth contestant is season four's military boy, Brick!" Noah announced.

"AFFIRMATIVE!" Brick, dressed in his stereotypical boot camp uniform, shouted while saluting the sky. He then proudly walked down the stairs and made his way to stand next to Lightning.

The lower left square began shifting until it slowed down and stopped on the face of a girl with chestnut hair and an intimidating face. "Our thirteenth contestant is season four's female athlete, Jo!" Chris announced.

"YES!" Jo cheered. "Time to get what's rightfully mine!" She ran down the stairs and made her way next to Brick. When she did, the two glared at each other.

The square underneath Scott's began flashing until it slowed down and stopped on the face of someone that shocked almost everyone in the entire stadium. "Um…Chris?" Noah said awkwardly. "Do I really have to call her down?"

"As much as I'd hate to, Noah," his partner replied, "I'm afraid that we have no other choice…"

"Fine…" After taking a deep breath, he tried to announce with as much dignity as possible: "Our fourteenth contestant is…aw, jeez…Staci…"

"WOOO!" a rotund girl wearing a pink sweater and purple pants cheered. "I'M GONNA WIN THIS ONE!" Nobody said a word as she obliviously walked down to stand next to Jo. When she did, Chris sternly warned her: "I'm going to give you a warning just this once: You tell one lie throughout this stadium, and you're getting the boot! Got it?"

"Okay, but can I just say that my grandmother-"

"NOT ONE MORE," Chris repeated himself. Staci said nothing. "Let's…just get back to business…"

The square underneath Lightning's began shifting until it slowed down and stopped on the face of an overweight, tan-skinned boy with a thin beard. "Our fifteenth contestant is season four's silent genius, B!" Chris announced.

B, being the silent genius he actually was, gave a thumbs-up as he went down the stairs to stand next to Staci.

The very last square began shifting until it slowed down and stopped on the face of another African-Canadian boy with black hair and large eyeglasses. "Our final contestant is one of season four's two finalists, Cameron!" Noah announced.

"Yes!" Cameron cheered as he walked down the stairs to stand next to B.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the sixteen contestants of Total Drama Tournament Two!" Chris presented the sixteen contestants. Everyone cheered at their wildest.

"Before we get to picking who duels who, I have a new rule I'd like to announce. That rule, which I'm sure will excite everyone who knows about them, is that starting with the first duel, they will be dueled with Deckmasters!"

Though everyone cheered, the contestants were left confused. "'Deckmasters'?" Jasmine wondered. "What the bloody hell do you mean by that?"

"Everything you need to know will be explained tomorrow. But what I will tell you that throughout the tournament you'll be using special Duel Disks that will include an extra slot for your Deckmaster!

"With all that said and done, let's see who'll duel who, first!"

The virtual screen displaying the sixteen participants disappeared, and was replaced with one displaying two black boxes across from each other. The left box began shifting exactly like a reel on a slot machine. It eventually slowed down until it stopped on Sugar's picture. "And our first contestant is Sugar!"

"YEE-HAW!" Sugar cheered.

"Now, let's see who you'll be up against!" Chris resumed. The box on the right began shifting in the same manner. It eventually slowed down until it stopped on Brick's picture. "Looks like Sugar will be up against Brick in the first round!"

"Ready to go down, soldier boy?" Sugar taunted Brick. "Or are you too chicken to even give me so much as a scratch?"

"As one of my boot camp's top cadets," Brick replied, saluting her, "I have sworn to never harm a hair on any female, no matter how unattractive she may be." Hearing this, of course, offended Sugar. "But that doesn't mean you'll expect any mercy from yours truly!"

"We'll see about that, boot boy!"

"Ooh, looks like our contestants are already hating each other's guts!" Chris snickered. "Perfect for the ratings! Tune in tomorrow for the very first match of…

"TOTAL…DRAMA…TOURNAMENT TWO!"

-ooooooooooooooooo-

Meanwhile, in a top secret laboratory somewhere in the state, a boy was on a waterboard, lying unconscious. He looked exactly like Mike, except part of his hair was covering his right eye. This was the personality no fan of Total Drama asked for: Mal. Everyone thought that he had disappeared, but his existence right now proved them wrong.

And actually, he did slowly come to as he slowly opened his visible eye. "Where…where am I?" he asked, getting himself up. Looking at his hands, he continued: "How did this happen to me? I thought I was dead!"

"That's what they all wanted to think," a sinister female voice spoke. Walking towards him was a girl about his age with long red hair that appeared to be gelled to look wicked. She was dressed in a yellow shirt, a sea green skirt, and white knee socks.

"Who are you?"

"I am Scarlett, former contestant of season six. And with you now by my side, I'll now do whatever it takes to get revenge on those who've eliminated me!"

"But…how did I get here?"

"Perhaps I can answer that question," a different male voice spoke. In the shadows was the silhouette of the same figure that installed those strange devices on the inner stadium's platform. "And once we recruit the rest of my kind, this world will be ours!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM DUELER KING:** And there's our opening chapter! How did Scarlett get Mal back from nonexistence? Who was the person that installed those devices, whatever they were? And what does he mean by 'the rest of his kind'? Everything will be explained later. Meanwhile, Sugar will take on Brick in the next chapter; the tournament's beginning! Who will win? Find out in 'The Princess and the Quay', which will be coming soon.


	2. Princess in the Quay

**NOTE: Resubmitted to look ten times better then before.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM PSYCHID:** Before I forget, I would like to point out a mistake made in the last chapter: "Deckmaster" is actually supposed to be "Deck Master". I'll try to remember that from now on. And if you're reading this, D.K., please fix this mistake. Thank you.

**-ooo-**

"Perhaps _I_ can answer your question," the sinister voice spoke from the shadows, back at the laboratory. "And once we recruit the rest of my kind, this world will be _ours_!"

"And just who the hell _are_ you?" Mal demanded.

"Oh, yes; introductions _are_ important…" The figure walked out of the shadows. It was a young boy who was about two years younger than Mal, but almost of the same height. His bulbous spiky hair was orange, and his eyes were violet. His attire was a dark brown hunting jacket, black leather jeans, and black sneakers. "I am Vector, one of the five existing members of the Seven Barian Emperors!"

"'Barian Emperors'? What the hell's _that_ supposed to mean?!"

"Vector here comes from a different world," Scarlett explained. "A world he claims is in danger; so he and the rest of his kind need to rely on special cards in order to save it! And that's where _you_ come in…"

"Me?"

"Yes, Mal," Vector explained. He held up a metal rod and pressed a button on it, causing a virtual screen to slide open. "According to the Baria Manuscript, we need to collect enough amounts of energy to power up the device we need to ensure protection for our home world."

"And where do _I_ come in?"

"Allow me to explain: You may have come from a season of _Total Drama_ that nobody liked; but for a despised character, you were _cunning_; _sadistic_; _diabolic_; not like those other so-called 'antagonists'!"

"_Especially_ that weak, incompetent Max," Scarlett fumed, "who treated me like I was his lackey, when _clearly_ I was superior to his so-called 'intellect'! And I will _never_ forget the day when I was humiliated once I was eliminated from season six!"

"Now, now, Scarlett," Vector said, patting her shoulder. "Now is _not_ the time for you to get upset. For now, we have to focus on the objective at hand!"

"And what's _that_?" Mal demanded.

"We've revived you from nonexistence partially for one reason: To get revenge on your host, Mike!"

"Suddenly, I like the way you speak!"

"Yes; unfortunately, that can't be done just yet. For now, we have to wait until the perfect time to send you out into action!"

"And when _will_ the time be?"

"As soon as we're sure that enough duel energy has been collected. And don't worry yourself; we'll tell you when it is!"

"Okay, I'll believe you. …But just one question: Are the 'others' of 'your kind' in this world, too?"

"They are. But as soon as we arrived, we went our separate ways."

"And how will I know who's with you?"

"Oh, don't worry…you'll find out, soon enough!" He, Mal and Scarlett then began laughing wickedly.

**CHAPTER TWO:  
THE PRINCESS AND THE QUAY**

Elsewhere, inside a dining room at a private hotel, Chris treated his sixteen chosen competitors with some of the finest cuisines in Minneapolis. "Enjoying the meals, everyone?" Chris asked, only to be welcomed with comments of approval from everyone. Everyone, that is, except B, who simply gave him a thumbs-up.

"Man, does fat boy here _ever_ talk?" Sugar asked Chris.

"He doesn't," Chris replied. "But as soon as he was eliminated in season four, he _has_ hollered all the way!" He couldn't help but snicker after what he just said.

"If you ask _me_," Scott remarked, "I'll bet if _I_ duel him, I could eliminate his sorry ass _here_, as well!" Hearing this, B only showed Scott his middle finger, making Scott ready to ruthlessly assault him.

"Whoa, save it for the tournament!" Chris ordered, holding Scott back. "Before I forget, in this tournament, you will also get to use a confession cam like everyone's used for our previous six seasons. However, you can't use it if you're going to be participating in the tournament's current round."

"That's great, I guess," Dave said. "But where's it gonna be? A sauna, I hope?"

"Actually, it'll be in a janitor's closet located in the stadium!"

"A _janitor's closet_?!" Rodney cried. "Why _there_?"

"Spirit of the series, y'know?"

"Mr. McLean," Noah announced, entering the dining room, "the Duel Disks are here!"

"Perfect! Bring one of them in." Noah nodded before exiting the dining room. About twenty seconds later, he carried a brown rectangular box. "Contestants of _Total Drama Tournament Two_, I present to you the Duel Disks you'll be using throughout the entire tournament!"

Noah handed him a box cutter, which Chris used to tear the tape. After opening the flaps of the box, he took out a white Duel Disk that resembled the Battle City Alpha Duel Disk. But this was different from the others. Instead of five Monster Card Zones, this one had seven. The slot at the near end of the blade was colored blue, while the slot on the other end was colored red. There was also another slot located underneath the Life Point Counter of the Duel Disk's top.

"Whoa, what kind of Duel Disk is _that_?" Sky asked, gasping in amazement. "And what are _those_ slots for?"

"Glad you asked!" Chris said, pointing to the blue and red slots. "These slots are for any Pendulum Monsters you may have in your deck." He then pointed to the extra slot on top of the Disk. "And _this_ slot is for your Deck Master!"

"That reminds me!" Jasmine said. "You never told us what this 'Deck Master' mumbo jumbo's all about!"

"Well, I suppose now _would_ be a good time to explain how a Deck Master works," Chris said. After clearing his throat, he continued:

"If you may recall, the whole 'Deck Master' system was first created by Noah Kaiba, Gozaburo Kaiba's biological son, when he attacked Yugi Muto and his friends in the Virtual World. But since then, this system has become rather popular, and has been adapted into some tournaments, just like this one!

"Any monster in your deck can be treated as your Deck Master; each one has their own Deck Master ability, but the best one to be chosen has to be done through trial and error. While your Deck Master is in the Deck Master Zone, it can't be destroyed by battle or by card effects. However, you can't attack or defend with it—that is, unless, you decide to summon it in your Monster Card Zone. And you can do it any time you want!

"But be careful—if your Deck Master in your Monster Card is destroyed by any means, you'll automatically lose the duel, regardless of how many Life Points you have! While it's in your Monster Card Zone, you cannot sacrifice it, but you _can_ use it for a Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Material Monster! Once there, _that_ new monster will be treated as the Deck Master!

"Before I forget, and this isn't an original rule for the Deck Master system, but rather something Noah suggested: The duelist who picks the Deck Master with the lowest Attack Points will go first. Should it be a tie, we'll do a coin toss to decide who goes first. Does that answer your question?"

"Guess so!" Jasmine replied.

"Good," Chris said. "Everyone, enjoy your meals. Before you leave, be sure to pick up a copy of your Duel Disk at the front door. And remember: Be at the tournament tomorrow at eight o'clock for the first duel to begin. And in case you forgot, the first match will be between Sugar and Brick!"

"That's right!" Sugar shouted, slamming her fist on the table and pointing at Brick. "Tomorrow morning, I'm gonna smoke you out faster than a joint at a fraternity party!"

"We'll see about that, ma'am!" Brick declared.

"Tension between contestants…I LIKE IT!" Chris cheered.

**-ooo-**

Sure enough, the following morning around eight o'clock, the first match of the tournament was to begin. Inside the men's locker room, Brick was skimming through his deck, his Duel Disk already on his arm.

"I gotta make sure this deck's ready to take down my opponent," he said. "As a soldier, it's my duty to not give up, no matter what may come my way!"

"ATTENTION!" Chris voice sounded through the speakers. "WILL THE COMPETITORS FOR THE FIRST MATCH OF ROUND ONE REPORT TO STADIUM GROUNDS IMMEDIATELY?"

"Time to move out!" Brick said, cracking his knuckles and bravely walking out of the locker rooms.

**-ooo-**

Inside the stadium itself, the bleachers were filled with screaming fans. And just like yesterday, a section of the bleachers were reserved for all the former _Total Drama_ contestants.

"I can't _wait_ for this match to begin!" DJ, the soft-hearted Jamaican contestant, commented. "It'll be exciting to see what decks those new contestants have!"

"I can't believe _I'm_ not gonna be back in the tournament…" Courtney muttered, crossing her arms. "Why didn't they pick _me_ to be in this tournament?!"

"Sheesh, they should've left you in the balloon back in season five…" Gwen remarked, enraging Courtney.

"Shh—it's gonna start!" Trent said, pointing to Chris and Noah entering the stadium's center, causing everyone to cheer. As soon as they reached the center, Chris turned on his microphone and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've been waiting for has finally arrived! This is the _true_ beginning of…

"_TOTAL…DRAMA…__**TOURNAMENT TWO**__!"_

The audience cheered at their wildest.

"I just want to say," Noah also announced, "that no matter who wins or loses throughout the tournament, the important thing is to have fun, and do your best!"

"What, are you _kidding_?! The _important_ thing is to see nothing but drama, name-calling, and hopefully seeing a male contestant win, just like five-sixths of the whole _series_!"

"What? But-"

"AND let's see who are two competitors are for the first match! Noah, will you do the honors of announcing the first?"

"Okay, _fine_…" Noah sighed. "Our first contestant is a former contender from season six, and she has made it to the final three before getting eliminated from singing music that would actually make me rather listen to the sound of someone clawing on a chalkboard. Give it up for…_Sugar_!"

"YEE-_HAW_!" the obnoxious Sugar cheered as she ran up to the platform as the audience cheered.

"Her opponent," Chris added, "is a former contestant from season four, and is quite the devoted military boy! Give it up for…_Brick_!"

The audience cheered even more as Brick bravely walked up to the platform to meet with Sugar.

**-CONFESSIONAL – JO-**

"Brick had _better_ win this round," Jo said in a confessional that was located in a janitor's closet. "That way, once _I_ win whatever round I'm in, I'll be able to cream him like the dog he is! …Rodney's right, why did Chris have to use _this_ room, out of possibly others? It _stinks_ in here!"

**-END CONFESSIONAL-**

"Before we begin the duel," Chris instructed, "pick a monster to be as your Deck Master!"

"I'm going first!" Sugar declared. "And I choose my **Madolche Chouxvalier**!" She took out a monster from her deck and placed it on her Disk's Deck Master Zone. Afterwards, a blond chibi man on a plush horse appeared beside her. The man was dressed in black French nobleman's clothing similar to that of Napoleon Bonaparte. "Let's see what _you've_ got, soldier boy!"

"I choose **Noble Knight Artorigus**!" Brick declared. He took out a monster from his own deck and placed it on his Disk's Deck Master Zone. Another blond warrior appeared—this one had a more humanistic appearance, and was clad in gold armor and wielding a large sword.

"Sugar's monster has lower Attack Points," Chris reminded his audience, "that means Sugar goes first. Now duelists, activate your Disks and draw your cards!"

Both duelists nodded as they activated their Disks and drew five cards apiece.

"_Let's duel!"_ they both shouted.

_**SUGAR: 8000 LP / BRICK: 8000 LP**_

"I'll start!" Sugar declared as she drew a card. "I'll place one monster in Defense Mode, and end my turn!" A horizontal backing materialized in front of her.

"My turn!" Brick shouted, drawing. "I summon Warrior Dai Grepher in Attack Mode!" A short-blue-haired warrior carrying a large sword appeared next to Brick. **[ATK: 1700; LV: 4]**

"Warrior Dai Grepher, attack her face-down monster!" The warrior charged towards the horizontal backing. In an instant, the backing flipped open, and revealed a small lamb whose wool was made of cream, while the rest of its body was made of maple syrup. **[DEF: 1800; LV: 3]** Despite the wool being made of a soft substance, part of the warrior's sword chipped off and struck at Brick's shoulder. **[LP: 8000 – 7900]**

"Looks like my cute widdle Madolche Baaple is a widdle too much for your big strong warrior!" Sugar taunted.

Brick had no comment to that taunt. Instead, he said: "I'll place this face-down, and end my turn!" A vertical backing appeared behind the warrior.

"My turn!" Sugar shouted, drawing. "I summon Madolche Magileine in Attack Mode!" A with dressed in dark purple robes and carrying a fork for a wand appeared next to the sheep. **[ATK: 1400; LV: 4]**

"When Magileine is summoned, I can add any 'Madolche' monster from my Deck to my hand!" A card automatically slid out of her deck, only to be placed in her hand.

"Then I activate Double Summon, letting me Normal Summon one more time this turn! Therefore, I'll summon the monster I just added: Madolche Bultlerusk!" A brown haired man dressed in a stereotypical butler uniform appeared between the witch and the sheep. **[ATK: 1500; LV: 4]**

"Since I've had at least one other 'Madolche' monster when I summoned him, I can take any Field Spell Card from my Deck to my hand!" Another card slid out of her deck and was placed in her hand.

"And I'll activate that Field Spell: Madolche Chateau!"

Her Disk's Field Spell Card slot opened, and she placed a card onto it. When it closed up, the entire stadium transformed into a giant castle made entirely of cake, covered with chocolate frosting and sprinkles.

"Wow…now _this_ scenery's _sweet_!" Chris commented. "…Get it? See what I did there? Because it's a cake, and all?"

"Oh, _brother_…" Noah muttered under his breath.

"With this Field Spell in play," Sugar resumed, "all of my 'Madolche' monsters gain five hundred extra Attack and Defense Points!" **[DEF: 1800 – 2300] [ATK: 1400 – 1900] [ATK: 1500 – 2000]**

"Time for a good ol' fashioned hoedown! Madolche Butlerusk, attack Warrior Dai Grepher!" A giant teapot appeared above the butler, which he used to pour scalding tea over the warrior and Grepher let out a groan as the tea burnt his skin before shattering into triangles **[LP: 7900 – 7600]**

"I activate the Trap Card, Pride of the Warrior!" Brick shouted. A Trap Card picturing an axe-wielding warrior rushing into battle lifted up. "Since one of my Warrior-Type monsters was destroyed in battle, I can resurrect that monster immediately! Plus, it can't be destroyed in battle this turn!" The blue-haired warrior reappeared and knelt defensively. **[DEF: 1600]**

"And there's more—look up!" Six small gold shields suddenly appeared above the blond-haired knight. When they did, one of them started to glow.

"What are _those_?" Sugar asked in amazement.

"This is part of my Deck Master's ability, Noble Chivalry! Every time one of my Warrior-Type monsters is destroyed in battle, he gets one Excalibur Counter! But I want to keep things a surprise, so continue your move!"

"Whatevs, soldier boy. I'll place this face-down, and end my turn!" A vertical backing appeared behind her three monsters.

"My turn!" Brick shouted, drawing. "I summon Noble Knight Medraut in Attack Mode!" A blond-haired knight clad in crimson and silver armor appeared. **[ATK: 1700; LV: 4]**

"Then I activate my Deck Master's ability! I can remove any number of Excalibur Counters to activate one of _five_ abilities! I'll remove my one and only counter to add a 'Noble Arms' Equip Spell Card from my Deck to my hand!" A card automatically slid out of his deck, only to be placed in his hand.

"Then I activate that card: Noble Arms Arfeudutyr!" A demonic black sword rose up from the ground, which the crimson-and-silver-armored knight held on to. "Once a turn, I can have a monster equipped with this lose five hundred Attack Points; but then, I can destroy one of your face-down Spell or Trap Cards!" Purple energy began forming around the sword **[ATK: 1700 – 1200]**, and the knight fired that blast of energy at Sugar's vertical backing, vaporizing it.

"Then I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to get rid of your Madolche Chateau!" A tornado formed, demolishing the cake castle and returning the playing field to the regular stadium.**[DEF: 2300 – 1800] [ATK: 1900 – 1400] [ATK: 2000 – 1500]**

"To top it off, I activate The A. Forces! It gives all of my Warrior-Type monsters two hundred extra Attack Points for every Warrior-Type and Spellcaster-Type monster on my field!" **[ATK: 1700 – 2100] [ATK: 1200 – 1600]**

"Warrior Dai Grepher, attack Madolche Mageleine!" The blue-haired warrior charged at the witch, slashing at her with his sword and then she shattered to bits. **[LP: 8000 – 7300]**

"Noble Knight Medraut, attack Madolche Butlerusk!" The silver-and-crimson-armored knight charged at the butler, striking the butler down with his sword and blowing him to pixels. **[LP: 7300 – 7200]**

"And it looks like Brick is back in the game!" Chris cheered.

"I end my turn!" Brick announced.

"My turn!" Sugar shouted, drawing. "I summon Madolche Chickolates in Attack Mode!" A baby bird made entirely of chocolate appeared next to the sheep. **[ATK: 0500; LV: 3]**

"I overlay my Level Three Madolche Baaple and Madolche Chickolates!"

Both of Sugar's monsters transformed into orbs of orange light, which spiraled into the air and flew into a crimson portal that appeared between both duelists.

"With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon…Madolche Princotta!"

Floating up from the portal was a chibi prince wielding a white scepter. Upon his emergence, two orbs of orange light were orbiting around him. **[ATK: 1700; RANK: 3; OLU: 2]**

"Ladies and gentlemen, our first Xyz Summon of the tournament!" Chris dramatically announced as the audience cheered.

"I activate Princotta's special ability!" Sugar resumed. "Once a turn, I can use one of his Overlay Units to add any 'Madolche' card from my Deck to my hand!" One of the two orbs of light was absorbed into the prince's scepter. **[OLU: 2 – 1]** Afterwards, another card automatically slid out of her deck, only to be placed in her hand.

"I then activate a card you may find familiar: Madolche Chateau!" She took the card from her hand and placed it into her Disk's Field Spell Card slot. As soon as it closed up, the entire scenery changed back into the candy castle. **[ATK: 1700 – 2200]**

"There's more to my Field Spell! When I activate it, any and all 'Madolche' monsters that are in my Graveyard go back to my Deck!" Madolche Baaple slid out of her Disk's Graveyard, only to be shuffled back into her deck.

"I'll activate my own Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your A. Forces!" Another tornado shot out of the newly activated card, shattering Brick's Spell Card. **[ATK: 2100 – 1700] [ATK: 1600 – 1200]**

"Now I'm gonna attack both of your monsters!"

"_Both_ of them?!" Brick gasped.

"Yep! My Princotta's _other_ ability lets me attack all of your monsters with him, as long as I have no monsters in my Graveyard! Go, Princotta!" The prince fired two blasts of white light at both of Brick's warriors, blasting both of Brick's monsters into fragments. **[LP: 7600 – 6100]** As soon as they were destroyed, two of the six golden shields began to glow.

"That ends my turn, soldier boy!"

Brick said nothing as he drew his card. "I place a monster in Defense Mode, and a card face-down to end my turn!" A horizontal backing appeared in front of Brick, and a vertical backing appeared behind him.

"My turn!" Sugar shouted, drawing. "I summon Madolche Doughknight in Attack Mode!" A knight on a horse made of creampuffs appeared next to the prince. **[ATK: 1400 – 1900]**

"Not only does he gain five hundred Attack Points from my Field Spell, but Doughknight _also_ gains three hundred Attack Points when I have no monsters in my Graveyard! Plus, when he attacks a monster in Defense Mode, the difference between his Attack Points and your monster's Defense Points is dealt as damage to you!

"Doughknight, attack Brick's face-down monster!" The knight galloped at the horizontal backing, sticking out his spear. The backing revealed to be a warrior in dented silver armor, wielding a rusty scimitar. **[DEF: 1400; LV: 4]** The spear thrust through the warrior and he shattered into shards. **[LP: 6100 – 5300]** Upon his destruction, the third of the six shields began to glow.

"What you've destroyed was my War Survivor!" Brick shouted. "And when he's destroyed in battle, I can take any Level Four or lower Warrior-Type monster in my Deck, and place it right on top!" Brick's deck automatically shuffled.

"But with no monsters on your field, my Princotta's gonna attack you directly!" Sure enough, a burst of white light shot out of the prince's scepter, heading straight towards Brick.

"Not unless my Defense Draw has anything to say about it!" Brick shouted as his Trap Card lifted up. "This card cancels out any Battle Damage I'd take from your attack, and I draw one card after that!" A yellow force field shielded Brick from the blast as he drew a card.

"Lucky move," Sugar fumed. "Just make your move!"

"I will!" Brick shouted, drawing. "First, I activate my Deck Master's ability! By removing two Excalibur Counters, I can add a Noble Knight _and_ a Noble Arms from my Deck to my hand!" Two of the three glowing shields went dim as two cards automatically slid out of his deck and were placed in his hand.

"Next, I summon Noble Knight Borz in Attack Mode!" A black-haired knight in bulky silver armor appeared. **[ATK: 1700; LV: 4]**

"And because I control a LIGHT-Attribute Normal Monster, I can Special Summon Noble Knight Gawayn from my hand in Defense Mode!" A gold-armored knight appeared next to the silver-armored knight, kneeling defensively. **[DEF: 0500; LV: 4]**

"You can't do that!" Sugar protested. "Borz ain't a Normal Monster!"

"Trust me—thanks to his ability, he is, as long as he's not equipped with a 'Noble Arms' card! Now that everything's cleared up, I overlay my Level Four Noble Knight Borz and Noble Knight Gawayn!"

Both of Brick's knights transformed into orbs of yellow light, which spiraled into the air and then into the same crimson portal that appeared before.

"With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon…Zubaba General!"

Floating up from the portal was a mighty warrior clad in lustrous silver armor with gold markings. Upon his emergence, two orbs of orange light were orbiting around him. **[ATK: 2000; RANK: 4; OLU: 2]**

"Whoa, what a monster!" Geoff gasped in amazement.

"Brick sure knows his cards!" Mike added.

"I use my Deck Master's last Excalibur Counter to add another Noble Knight from my Deck to my hand!" The last of the shields stopped glowing as another card slid out of Brick's deck and was added to his hand.

"Then I activate Zubaba General's ability! By using one Overlay Unit, I can take any Warrior-Type monster in my hand and equip it to my general! When I do, he gains Attack Points equal to those of the monster I equipped!

"I equip Zubaba General with Ignoble Knight Laundsallyn!" One of the warrior's two orbs was absorbed into his sword, causing it to glow orange, and then a dark purple. **[ATK: 2000 – 4000; OLU: 2 – 1]**

"Then I equip Zubaba General with Noble Arms Caliburn!" A black cybernetic sword with turquoise circuits appeared out of the ground, which the general grabbed onto. "This card gives Zubaba General five hundred Extra Attack Points!" **[ATK: 4000 – 4500]** "Plus, I can gain five hundred Life Points once a turn!" Brick was shrouded by a veil of green light.**[LP: 5300 – 5800]**

"Wow, it looks like Brick's turned the tables!" Zoey exclaimed. Jo just sneered at such moves by her foe.

**-CONFESSIONAL – JO-**

"I never expected Brick to be _this_ good…" Jo muttered. "I'd better be careful if I ever go up against _him_… Wait, what the hell am I _saying_? My deck's _way_ better than his!"

**-END CONFESSIONAL-**

"Zubaba General, attack Madolche Princotta!" The warrior swung his sword at the prince, cutting him in two and the two pieces dissloved into light. **[LP: 7200 – 4900]**

"With at least one monster in your Graveyard, your Doughknight loses its bonuses!" **[ATK: 2200 – 1900]** "Turn end!"

"_Now_ you've asked for it!" Sugar fumed as she drew. "I summon Madolche Cruffssant in Attack Mode!" A white puppy with brown spots appeared next to the knight. **[ATK: 1500 – 2000; LV: 3]** "I'll place one card face-down, and end my turn!" A vertical backing appeared behind both of her monsters.

"My turn!" Brick shouted, drawing. "First, I'll gain five hundred Life Points with Noble Arms Excaliburn!" **[LP: 5800 – 6300]**

"Then I summon Noble Knight Drystan in Attack Mode!" A brown-red-haired knight in silver armor appeared next to the bulky-armored warrior. **[ATK: 1800; LV: 4]**

"Zubaba General, attack Madolche Doughknight!" The mighty warrior lifted his sword and swung it towards Sugar's knight.

"I activate my Negate Attack Trap Card!" Sugar shouted as the Trap Card lifted up. An invisible force suddenly prevented the sword from coming down any closer towards her knight.

"I guess I end my turn…" Brick muttered.

"Figured you'd say that!" Sugar beamed as she drew. "First, I summon another Madolche Mageliene in Attack Mode!" Another copy of the chibi witch appeared. **[ATK: 1400 – 1900; LV: 4]**

"Then I activate Star Changer to raise Cruffsant's Level by one!" **[LV: 3 – 4]** "Then I overlay my Level Four Madolche Cruffsant and Madolche Mageliene!"

The dog and the witch transformed into orbs of orange light, which, for the third time, spiraled up into the air and flew into the same crimson portal that appeared previously this duel.

"With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon…_Madolche Queen Tiaramisu_!"

Floating up from the portal was a silver-haired chibi queen in a dark red dress. Upon her emergence, two orbs of orange light began orbiting around her. **[ATK: 2200 – 2700; RANK: 4; OLU: 2]**

"I activate Tiaramisu's special ability! By using one Overlay Unit, I can return up to two 'Madolche' monsters from my Graveyard to my Deck, and return the same number of cards on _your_ field back to _your_ Deck! Go, Sugar Rush!"

One of the orbs of light was absorbed into the princess's chest **[OLU: 2 – 1]**, and Madolche Cruffssant and Madolche Chickolates slid out of her Disk's Graveyard, only to be shuffled back into her Deck. Afterwards, both of Brick's knights vanished.

"Then I activate _my_ Deck Master's ability! I can return all Madolche cards from my Graveyard to my Deck, and then one of my Madolche monsters gains three hundred Attack Points for each one!" Madolche Princotta slid out of her Disk's Graveyard, and was placed back in her Extra Deck. Afterwards, an orange aura shrouded the princess. **[ATK: 2700 – 3000]**

"Time to take you _down_! My monsters, attack Brick directly!" The princess flung her tiara while the knight galloped towards Brick. Both attacks struck at Brick, causing him to fall backwards. **[LP: 6300 – 1400]**

"Ooh, things aren't looking good for Brick!" Noah said.

"C'mon, Brick, you bastard, GET UP!" Jo shouted. Everyone suddenly looked at her, causing Jo to silently sit back down.

"I end my turn!" Sugar cheered.

"You know," Brick groaned, getting himself up, "if you summoned your Madolche Chouxvalier to your Monster Card Zone, you could've won!"

Realizing her mistake, Sugar fumed, "DAMN IT! I guess I'll just have to do that-"

"It's too late for that!" Brick shouted as he drew his card. "But now, I'm gonna go at you with full force! First, I banish Noble Knights Medraut and Gawayn from my Graveyard to Special Summon Noble Knight Eachtar from my hand!" Both of his monsters slid out of his Graveyard and were sucked into a shadowy portal that formed above both duelists. Afterwards, a silver-armored knight wielding a torch appeared. **[ATK: 1600; LV: 5]**

"Then I activate Treasured Cards from the Heavens, forcing us to draw until we have six cards apiece!" Both duelists did just that. "It's time to take you down once and for all!"

"How do y'all figure that?" Sugar demanded.

"You'll see! First, I summon Noble Knight Peredur in Attack Mode!" A long blond-haired knight appeared next to the other knight. **[ATK: 1900; LV: 4]**

"Then I banish Noble Knight Borz and Ignoble Knight Laundsalyn to Special Summon my ultimate weapon!"

Two more cards slid out of Brick's Disk's Graveyard, and were sucked into the same shadowy portal that appeared earlier. Afterwards, another knight clad in black and gold armor appeared in between the two knights.

"Behold: **_BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER, ENVOY OF THE BEGINNING_**!" The warrior stuck out his sword. **[ATK: 3000; LV: 8]**

"What a monster!" Dave gasped.

"It sure is!" Cameron agreed. "Brick sure is lucky!"

"This duel ends now!" Brick announced. "Black Luster Soldier, attack Madolche Tiaramisu!" The soldier charged at the Queen and struck her with his sword and she let out a gasp before she shattered into triangles. **[LP: 4900 – 4600]**

"Black Luster Soldier's ability activates! When it destroys one of your monsters in battle, it can attack once again! Now, attack Madolche Doughknight!" The soldier swung his sword at Sugar's knight, cutting him in twain. The two pieces shattered to little bits. **[LP: 4600 – 3500]**

"Noble Knights Eachtar and Peredur, attack her directly!" Brick's remaining knights charged at Sugar, slashing at her with their swords, and causing her to fall backwards. **[LP: 3500 – 0000]**

"Ladies and gentlemen, Brick is the winner of round one!" As the audience cheered, Noble Knight Artorigus charged towards Madolche Chouxvalier and slashed him in two with his sword.

"Whoa, what was _that_?!" Noah gasped.

"I've added a feature where the loser of the duel has their Deck Master destroyed by that of the winner!" Chris snickered.

"Um…points for death actually meaning something, I guess?"

"I must say, I sure know how to impress even _myself_!" Turning to Sugar, he continued: "Sugar, I'm afraid you'll have to go."

"_Drat!"_ Sugar pouted, kicking across the floor. Brick, meanwhile, saluted Chris as he headed back to the stadium.

"Now, let's see who our next two contestants will be!" The virtual screen displaying the competitors popped open, except Sugar and Brick's pictures were now darkened. The white square then began shifting right while skipping over Sugar and Brick's pictures. It eventually slowed down until it stopped on Jo's picture.

"The first of round two's competitors will be Jo!" Chris announced as the audience cheered.

"And your opponent shall be…" The square began the same process until it slowed down and stopped on Lightning's picture. _"Lightning!"_

Both Jo and Lightning gasped in amazement.

**-CONFESSIONAL – JO-**

"So, my opponent's _Lightning_, huh?" Jo said, rubbing her hands. "I guess my revenge against Brick will have to wait!"

**-CONFESSIONAL – LIGHTNING-**

"Sha-_BAYUM_!" Lightning cheered. "It's time for Lightning to take that sha-beeyatch Jo _down_!"

**-END CONFESSIONAL-**

"Who will be the winner of round two?" Chris dramatically announced in front of the camera. "Will it be season four's jockey, Jo? Or will it be lamebrain Lightning? _Is_ the BIONCLE franchise going to return in 2015?

"Find out in the next exciting chapter of…

"_TOTAL…DRAMA…__**TOURNAMENT TWO**__!"_

**-oooooooooooooooo-**

**EXCLUSIVE CARDS**

**Pride of the Warrior  
**Trap/Normal  
Special Summon 1 Warrior-Type monster from your Graveyard that was sent there when it was destroyed by battle. During this turn, it cannot be destroyed.  
_Image: An axe-wielding warrior bravely rushing into battle  
Origination: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's manga – Ride 001 – Yusei, Turbo Duelist!_

**Madolche Princotta  
**EARTH/Fairy – Xyz – Effect/Rank 3/1700/1600  
2 Level 3 monsters  
Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to add 1 "Madolche" card from your Deck to your hand. Unless you have no Monster Cards in your Graveyard, the following effect is negated:  
●This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each.  
_Image: A chibi prince wielding a white scepter  
Origination: Dueler King_

**Madolche Doughknight  
**EARTH/Warrior – Effect/4/1400/1400  
When this card you control is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect) and sent to your Graveyard, shuffle this card into your Deck. Unless you have no monsters in your Graveyard, the following effect is negated:  
●This card gains 300 ATK. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.  
_Image: A knight riding a horse made entirely of creampuffs  
Origination: Dueler King_

**War Survivor  
**EARTH/Warrior – Effect/4/1400/1400  
When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, select 1 Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type monster from your Deck, except "War Survivor", and place it on top of your Deck.  
_Image: A warrior wearing dented silver armor and carrying a rusty scimitar  
Origination: Dueler King_

**Treasured Cards from the Heavens  
**Spell/Normal  
Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand.  
_Image: Two peasants catching gold coins falling from the sky  
Origination: Yu-Gi-Oh! anime – Episode 96 – Dark (Marik) vs. Dark (Bakura)_

**DECK MASTERS**

**Noble Knight Artorigus  
**LIGHT/Warrior/4/1800/1800  
Deck Master Ability: "Noble Chivalry"; Each time a Warrior-Type monster you control is destroyed by battle, place 1 Excalibur Counter on this card (max. 6). You can remove any number of Excalibur Counters from this card to activate an appropriate effect; each of these effects can only be used once per turn:  
●1: Add 1 "Noble Knight" monster or 1 "Noble Arms" Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your hand.  
●2: Add 1 "Noble Knight" monster and 1 "Noble Arms" Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your hand.  
●3: Send 1 "Noble Knight" monster from your Deck to the Graveyard and draw 1 card.  
●4: Special Summon 1 "Noble Knight" monster from your Graveyard. If you activate this effect, you can remove 1 more Excalibur Counter from this card to equip 1 "Noble Arms" Equip Spell Card from your hand to the Special Summoned monster.  
●6: Return 2 "Noble Knight" monsters from your Graveyard to your Deck and destroy up to 2 cards your opponent controls. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase during the turn you activate this effect.  
User: Brick

**Madolche Chouxvalier  
**EARTH/Warrior – Effect/4/1700/1200  
Deck Master Ability: "Sugar Rush"; Once per turn, you can select any number of "Madolche" monsters in your Graveyard, then select 1 face-up "Madolche" monster you control. Return the selected monsters in your Graveyard to your Deck. The selected "Madolche" monster you control gains 300 ATK for each monster returned by this effect, until the end of this turn.  
User: Sugar

**-ooo-**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM DUELER KING:** A great duel comes to an end. In the next chapter, two of _Total Drama's_ greatest rivals battle it out. Who will win? Find out in 'Million Dollar Crybaby', coming soon!


	3. Million Dollar Crybaby

"Last time, on _Total Drama Tournament Two_…" Chris dramatically announced in front of the stadium, ready to give the season's recap:

"Our tournament's very first match was between season four's military boy, Brick, and season six's _Honey Boo Boo_ clone, Sugar. Brick fought bravely with his Noble Knights, while Sugar gave us a sweet time—pun intended—with her Madolche monsters! After such a battle, Brick remained the victor! Now it's time for what may be the most exciting match yet: A battle between two rivals, both from season four, Jo and Lightning!

"Who will be the winner of match number two? Will it be athlete girl Jo, or muttonhead Lightning? What kind of surprises will we be seeing from both these competitors? And why the hell did they have to cast Megan Fox as April O'Neil for that _TMNT_ movie? Seriously, people; the **[CENSORED]** CAN'T ACT!

"Stay tuned, for the next exciting chapter of…

"_TOTAL…DRAMA…__**TOURNAMENT TWO**__!"_

**CHAPTER THREE  
MILLION DOLLAR CRYBABY**

Our story continues at a coffee shop called Caribou Coffee. Here, we see the tournament's first eliminated contestant, Sugar, trying to cheer herself up with the shop's famous coffee and pastries. But no matter what she ordered (or how large they were), nothing could seem to help her recover from her remorse.

"This _stinks_!" she moaned, slamming her fists on the countertop. "I can't believe Military Boy creamed me faster than a snowman in a steam bath! I thought my sugary monsters _had_ that whiny loser!" After taking a large gulp of coffee, she reasoned, "…Maybe _I'm_ the whiny loser…"

"A fair maiden such as yourself? 'Tis unlikely!" a high-pitched squeaky male voice spoke. Sugar turned her head, only to find Leonard, season six's RGP-obsessed contestant dressed in his green wizard's uniform.

"_Leonard!"_ Sugar cheered, heavily gasping. Remembering how she was the first one out, she started to sob on the countertop, wailing: "You probably don't wanna _see_ me now, after losing like that!"

"Pish-posh, fair lady! Perhaps I have a spell that could send you back in time, and prevent your loss from ever happening!"

Sugar snorted in laugher and said: "Leonard, I always thought you were a funny guy! C'mon—let's go back to the hotel and see how the rest of this tournament comes out!"

"'Tis fine by me!" Leonard accepted. Sugar suddenly picked up him, the pastries and the coffee all at once as they ran out of the shop and off to their destination.

**-ooo-**

Elsewhere, at the hideout, Scarlett and Mal were observing Brick's victory in the tournament's first round.

"So, the guy from boot camp won, eh?" Scarlett spoke with a sneer. "I almost find it hard to believe. …Then again, with a deck like his and the way he used it, it probably _wouldn't_ be a surprise…"

"How long until I get my chance to go out and get my revenge?" Mal impatiently asked. "I'm _itching_ to get back at Mike for what he did to me!"

"As soon as the time is right and if Vector has the proper plan! …Speaking of which, where _is_ he?"

The portal of dark red energy suddenly formed in the hideout, and Vector walked out of it. "Hello, everyone!" he eagerly but evilly greeted them. "Sorry I'm late—I was back in Barian World getting a little present for Mal!"

"A present for _me_?" Mal asked.

"Of _course_—you _deserve_ it!" He handed out a card, which Mal took. His expression of eagerness suddenly turned to disgust. "This card is _blank_!" he shouted. "What kind of present is a _blank_ card?!"

"My, my—you _really_ need to pay attention to these things…"

"YOU TRAITOROUS LITTLE-"

"Hold it, Mal!" Scarlett ordered. "Perhaps Vector could be on to something! Do tell us, _Vector_—what _does_ that card do?"

"It doesn't do anything…yet," Vector replied. "Just place it in that slot there." He pointed to a cybernetic display case that had a hollow slot for a Duel Monsters Card. Scarlett placed the card onto the slot, and it suddenly began to glow dark red. "What's happening?!" Scarlett demanded.

"That's the best part!" Vector cackled, rubbing his hands mischievously with a demented grin. "Before the tournament started, I've installed panels all around the stadium itself, which will collect duel energy to fuel this card.

"Once there's enough fuel, a very special card will be made just for Mal—a card that will _ensure_ world domination!" He cackled as he danced around the room like the mad individual he was.

"_Now_ you're talking my language!" Mal cackled. "So, when will that card be ready for me? And when will I be able to go out for my revenge?"

"Patience, Mal!" Vector said, placing a hand on Mal's shoulder. "You'll know when that card will be ready for use. And as for you going out…when the time comes, I have a plan I'm sure you'll absolutely _love_!"

**-ooo-**

Meanwhile, in the men's locker room, Lightning was busy making the final adjustments to his deck before facing off against his athletic adversary, Jo.

"Sha-_bam_!" he excitedly said to himself, skimming through his cards. "With this deck, I'll be sure to kick that sha-bitch into the week after!" He stopped as soon as he saw a Rank Eight Xyz Monster. "This'll be for you, Dad; I'm gonna bring one home to the team!"

Elsewhere, in the women's locker room, Jo was doing the exact same thing with her deck, for the exact same reasons.

"This is gonna be _too_ easy!" she snickered. "With my deck of powerful cards used against that muscular meathead, this duel will practically be a _cakewalk_!"

"ATTENTION!" Chris's voice sounded through the stadium's speakers. "WILL THE COMPETITORS FOR THE SECOND MATCH OF ROUND ONE PLEASE REPORT TO STADIUM GROUNDS IMMEDIATELY?"

"Go time!" Jo said, cracking her knuckles.

**-ooo-**

Just like the previous match, and like the rest of the matches to follow, the entire stadium's bleachers were filled with screaming fans, awaiting the duel. It wasn't long before Chris and Noah arrived, holding their microphones.

"If you've been waiting to see more excitement," Chris announced, "then let me just tell you that your waiting's finally paid off! It's time for round one's _second_ match!" The audience cheered wildly to this.

"In the previous round, we've seen Brick own Sugar with his deck of knights," Noah added. "But who will be victorious _this_ round? Surely, we'll find out! Chris, if you'll do the honors?"

"I sure will, Noah! Our first competitor is season four's counterpart of the underrated Eva, who's probably just as focused on the action! Let's hear it for…_Jo_!" The audience cheered as Jo made it towards the stadium's platform.

"Her opponent will be another one of season four's athletes, who surprisingly won that season in the United States despite him having fewer brains than Lindsay—and that might actually be saying something… Put your hands together for…_Lightning_!" The audience kept cheering as Lightning confronted Jo.

**-CONFESSIONAL – BRICK-**

"At boot camp, I was noted for my bravery," Brick spoke in the janitor's closet. "But part of me is worried that Jo might win this match. And that part of me is also unsure of what she's capable of!"

**-END CONFESSIONAL-**

"Duelists, pick your Deck Masters!" Chris directed.

"I already know who _I'm_ gonna choose," Jo declared. "I pick my **Scrap Recycler**!" She took out a monster from her deck and placed it on her Disk's Deck Master Zone. A single-wheeled robot made entirely of rusty scrap parts, including a metal wastepaper basket, appeared beside her.

"Well, Lightning's gonna call out **Brotherhood of the Fire Fist, Haw**k!" Lightning shouted, taking a monster from his own deck and placing it on his Disk's Deck Master Zone. A female archer in blue armor appeared beside him. Behind the archer was a hawk composed entirely of orange fire.

"Fire Fists?" Lindsay wondered.

"I've heard of them," Gwen explained. "They're all these FIRE-Attribute, Beast-Warrior-Type monsters, some of which rely on a _lot_ of Continuous Spell and Trap Cards. They can be brutal if used right."

"Let's see if athlete boy has what it takes," Duncan snickered.

"Okay, duelists!" Chris directed once again. "Shuffle your decks and start the duel!"

Indeed, both duelists' decks automatically shuffled as they drew five cards apiece.

"_Let's duel!"_ the competitors shouted.

_**LIGHTNING: 8000 LP / JO: 8000 LP**_

"Lightning goes first!" Lightning shouted as he drew a card. "He'll place a monster in Defense Mode, and a card face-down! That ends his turn!" A horizontal backing appeared in front of him, and a vertical backing appeared behind it.

"My turn!" Jo shouted, drawing. "I summon Machina Tank in Attack Mode!" A giant futuristic tank whose main colors were silver and blue, with an equally futuristic laser cannon installed, appeared. **[ATK: 1900; LV: 4]**

"Should've known she'd use monsters with great firepower!" Chris sniggered.

"Machina Tank, attack Lightning's face-down monster!" A blue laser shot out of the tank's cannon, striking at the horizontal backing. It revealed to be a light gray demonic treasure chest, which was atomized by the laser. **[DEF: 1000; LV: 1]**

"When Dark Mimic Level One's flipped, Lightning draws a card!" Lightning shouted, drawing.

"You can't win by hiding, you know!" Jo taunted. "I'll place this face-down, and end my turn!" A vertical backing appeared behind the tank.

"My turn!" Brick shouted, drawing another card. "Sha-_bam_! Lightning activates Bonfire! It lets Lightning add a Level Four or lower FIRE-Attribute monster from my Deck to my hand!" A card automatically slid out of his deck, which was then placed in his hand.

"Now Lightning activates Fire Formation, Gyokkou! It lets me select one of your face-down Spell or Trap Cards! And while this card's on the field, you can't activate that card! Plus, you can't activate that card in response to this card's activation!" A veil of blue fire shrouded Jo's vertical backing.

"Next, Lightning summons Brotherhood of the Fire Fist, Leopard, in Attack Mode!" A female Chinese warrior dressed in dark red, with a leopard of blue fire behind her, appeared. **[ATK: 0000 – 0100; LV: 3]**

"Hey, what gives?!" Jo shouted. "How'd your monster get stronger?"

"My Spell Card gives all Beast-Warrior-Type monsters on my field one hundred Attack Points!" Lightning replied. "But Leopard won't be here for long, because I sacrifice her to place a 'Fire Formation' card directly from my Deck to my field!" The female warrior disappeared into blue fire, and a vertical backing went out of Lightning's deck and was placed face-down on his field.

"Then I'll activate that card: Fire Formation, Tensu!" The Spell Card lifted up. "Not only does this give my Beast-Warrior-Type monsters a hundred _more_ Attack Points, but I can Normal Summon an extra monster of that Type once per turn! I'll use it to summon Brotherhood of the Fire Fist, Snake!" Another Chinese warrior appeared next to Lightning. This one was dressed in blue, and had a python of orange fire behind him. **[ATK: 1800 – 2000; LV: 4]**

"Snake, attack Machina Tank!" The snake flew towards the tank and struck at it, melting it into a pile of fiery slag completely. The snake also struck at Jo, mildly burning her. **[LP: 8000 – 7900]**

"Lightning ends his turn!"

Jo furiously drew her card and said, "I'll place a monster in Defense Mode, and end my turn!" Another horizontal backing appeared in front of her.

"My turn!" Lightning declared. "And I'll use my Deck Master's special ability! Instead of drawing a card during my Draw Phase, I can add either a 'Fire Fist' or a 'Fire Formation' card from my Deck to my hand!" A card automatically slid out of his deck and was placed in his hand.

"Next, I summon Flamvell Firedog in Attack Mode!" A hound made entirely of molten lava appeared next to the Chinese warrior. **[ATK: 1900; LV: 4]**

"Why would he include a card like that?" Cody wondered. "It's not a 'Fire Fist' monster, nor is it a Beast-Warrior-Type monster!"

"Probably 'cause it's strong, I guess," Beth commented.

"Flamvell Firedog, attack Jo's face-down monster!" Lightning declared. The dog ran towards Jo's horizontal backing and began to pounce on it. The backing revealed to be a heavily spiky-armored vehicle, which caused the dog pain as soon as it made contact with it. **[DEF: 2200; LV: 4] [LP: 8000 – 7700]**

"I guess Lightning will end his turn!"

"Here goes!" Jo shouted, drawing. "I'll activate Heavy Storm to destroy every Spell and Trap Card on the field!" A giant tornado formed in the stadium, blowing both Jo's face-down card and Lightning's two Spell Cards into the vortex. **[ATK: 2000 – 1800]**

"Snake's ability activates!" Lightning shouted. "When one or more of my 'Fire Formation' cards is destroyed and sent to my Graveyard, I can set a 'Fire Formation' Trap Card from my Deck to my field! But not before Fire Trap activates! Since it was destroyed while face-down, I can draw one card!" After a vertical backing appeared behind his monsters, he drew an extra card.

"Big deal, Light-nitwit!" Jo taunted. "I'll summon Red Gadget in Attack Mode!" A small red robot with a gear on its back appeared next to the vehicle. **[ATK: 1300; LV: 4]**

"When Red Gadget's summoned, I can take Yellow Gadget from my Deck to my hand!" A card automatically slid out of Jo's deck and was placed in her hand.

"Now I overlay my Level Four Red Gadget and Stronghold the Moving Fortress!" Both of her machines transformed into orbs of orange light, which spiraled into the air and then flew into a crimson portal that appeared in front of both duelists.

"With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon…_Gear Gigant X_!"

A mighty machine floated up from the portal. Its main colors were blue and silver, and had gears attached to various parts of its body. Upon its emergence, two orbs of orange light were orbiting around it. **[ATK: 2300; RANK: 4; OLU: 2]**

"What a monster!" Courtney gasped.

"Gear Gigant X, attack Brotherhood of the Fire Fist, Snake!" The machine pulled its right arm back and thrust its fist at the Chinese warrior and he burst into a cloud of fiery smoke. **[LP: 7700 – 7200]**

"My turn ends!"

Without saying anything, Lightning drew his card. "I'll switch Firedog into Defense Mode, and place another monster in Defense Mode to end my turn!" After the dog knelt defensively, a horizontal backing appeared next to it.**[DEF: 0200]**

"My turn!" Jo shouted, drawing. "I'll start by activating Gear Gigant's special ability! Once a turn, I can use one of its Overlay Units to add a Level Four or lower Machine-Type monster from my Deck to my hand!" After one of the robot's orbs was absorbed into its chest, another card automatically slid out of her deck and was placed in her hand. **[OLU: 2 – 1]**

"Next, I'll summon that monster: Machina Sniper!" A robot with a sniper rifle installed in its right shoulder appeared. **[ATK: 1800; LV: 4]**

"Sniper, attack Flamvell Firedog!" The sniper robot rapidly fired at the dog, shattering it into pixels.

"Gear Gigant, attack his face-down monster!" This time, the robot raised its foot and stomped on Lightning's horizontal backing. It revealed to be a UFO Turtle, which was blown into a pile of broken metal by the attack. **[DEF: 1200; LV: 4]**

"When UFO Turtle's destroyed," Lightning said, "I can Special Summon any FIRE-Attribute monster with fifteen hundred or less Attack Points from my Deck! I Special Summon Brotherhood of the Fire Fist, Caribou!" A muscular Chinese warrior in yellow armor appeared. Behind him was a caribou made of lavender fire. **[ATK: 1100; LV: 4]**

"Summon as many monsters as you want—you'll _never_ beat me!" Jo shouted.

"We'll see!" Lightning shouted, drawing. "Sha-_sweet_! I summon Brotherhood of the Fire Fist, Dragon, in Attack Mode!" A female Chinese warrior with a hydra-like dragon of orange flames behind her appeared. **[ATK: 1800; LV: 4]**

"I overlay my Level Four Fire Fists Caribou and Dragon!" Both of his Chinese warriors transformed into orbs of red light, which spiraled into the air and into the same crimson portal that appeared before.

"With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon…_Brotherhood of the Fire Fist, Cardinal_!"

Floating up from the portal was a Chinese warrior who appeared to be of high royalty, based on his costume. Behind him was a large cardinal made entirely of lavender and red fire. Upon his emergence, two red orbs of light were orbiting around him. **[ATK: 1800; RANK: 4; OLU: 2]**

"Oh, look; a monster that's weaker than both of mine. _I'm scared_!" Jo taunted once again.

"You _should_ be—_especially_ when I activate Cardinal's ability! By using both of its Overlay Units, I can take two 'Fire Formation' cards in my Graveyard, put them back into my Deck, and then shuffle two cards in your Graveyard or on your field back into your own Deck!"

"SAY WHAT?!" Jo screamed. But it was too late. The orbs of light flew into the fiery cardinal as it flew up into the air. **[OLU: 2 – 0]** The cardinal flew over both of her monsters, causing them to disappear in the flames.

"Next, I activate Fire Formation, Tenki!" Lightning resumed. "It lets me add a Level Four or lower Beast-Warrior-Type monster from my Deck to my hand! Plus, it gives all of my Beast-Warrior-Type monsters one hundred extra Attack Points!" **[ATK: 1800 – 1900]** Another card automatically slid out of his deck and was placed in his hand.

"Now, Cardinal, attack Jo directly!" The cardinal flew directly at Jo, flinging her to the ground. **[LP: 7900 – 6000]**

"Take that, sha-bitch! Your move!"

"You'll pay for that!" Jo fumed as she drew. "First, I summon Machina Gearframe in Attack Mode!" A silver robot with orange armor appeared. **[ATK: 1800; LV: 4]**

"When I summon Gearframe, I can take any 'Machina' monster from my Deck and place it in my hand!" Another card automatically slid out of her deck and was placed in her hand.

"Now I send my Level Eight Machina Cannon from my hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon Machina Fortress!" After sliding a card from her hand to her Disk's Graveyard, a silver and blue tank-like robot suddenly emerged. **[ATK: 2500; LV: 7]**

"Machina Fortress, attack Brotherhood of the Fire Fist, Cardinal!" The tank robot fired a blast of white energy from its cannon, striking at the Chinese warrior and vaporizing him. **[LP: 7200 – 6600]**

"Machina Gearframe, attack him directly!" The orange robot charged towards Lightning and rapidly punched at him, causing him to fall backwards. **[LP: 6600 – 4800]**

"You're up!"

Lightning still said nothing as he drew his card. "I'll place another monster in Defense Mode, and another card face-down to end my turn!" Another horizontal backing appeared in front of Lightning, along with another vertical backing behind the horizontal one.

"My turn!" Jo shouted, drawing. "And I'll have Machina Fortress attack your face-down monster!" Once again, the tank robot shot a blast of white energy at Lightning's horizontal backing. It revealed to be another UFO Turtle, which was vaporized by the attack. **[DEF: 1200; LV: 4]**

"I Special Summon another copy of UFO Turtle!" Lightning declared, as his third and final copy appeared. **[ATK: 1400; LV: 4]**

_Argh! I should've attacked with Gearframe, first!_ Jo growled in her mind. _Ah, well—better than nothing, I guess!_ "Machine Gearframe, attack UFO Turtle!" The orange robot rapidly punched at the UFO Turtle, blowing it to little pieces. **[LP: 4800 – 4400]**

"This time, I Special Summon Brotherhood of the Fire Fist, Boar!" An obese bearded Chinese warrior with an angry boar of purple flames behind him appeared. **[ATK: 1100 – 1200; LV: 4]**

"My turn ends, shrimp!"

"My turn!" Lightning shouted. "And I'll use my Deck Master's ability once again!" Another card slid out of his deck and was placed in his hand.

"I'll activate the card I just got, and it's one you might find familiar: Fire Formation, Tensu!" **[ATK: 1200 – 1300]**

"Now I summon Brotherhood of the Fire Fist, Bear; and, with Tensu's effect, Brotherhood of the Fire Fist, Gorilla!" Two Chinese warriors appeared beside him. The first had a bear of red-orange flames behind him. **[ATK: 1600 – 1800; LV: 4]** The second had a gorilla of the same colored flames as the bear. **[ATK: 1600 – 1800; LV: 4]**

"I now activate Fire Fist Bear's ability! By sending a 'Fire Formation' on my field to the Graveyard, I can destroy one of your monsters! Say goodbye to Machina Gearframe!" Fire Formation Tenki transformed into a ball of fire, which was absorbed into the fiery bear. The bear then charged at the orange robot and struck it and it shattered into hot pieces of metal. **[ATK: 1300 – 1200] [ATK: 1800 – 1700] [ATK: 1800 – 1700]**

"I overlay my Level Four Fire Fists Boar and Gorilla!" Two of his Chinese warriors transformed into the same orbs of red light, which spiraled up into the air and into the same crimson portal that appeared a third time this duel.

"With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon…_Brotherhood of the Fire Fist, Tiger King_!"

An elderly Chinese warrior in shogun armor floated up from the portal. Behind him was a ferocious tiger of white flames. Upon his emergence, two red orbs of light were orbiting around him. **[ATK: 2200 – 2300; RANK: 4; OLU: 2]**

"When I Xyz Summon Tiger King, I can take another 'Fire Formation' card and place it face-down on my side of the field!" Another card slid out of his deck, and another vertical backing appeared.

"Then I activate Tiger King's _other_ ability! Once a turn, I can use one of his Overlay Units to negate the abilities of every monster on the field that isn't a Beast-Warrior-Type monster!" One of the two orbs of light was absorbed into the emperor's chest. **[OLU: 2 – 1]** Afterwards, the tiger let out a ferocious roar that could be heard miles from the stadium.

"So what if my monster's effects are negated?" Jo shouted. "My monster's _still_ stronger!"

"Not unless I activate Fire Formation, Kaiyo!" Lightning corrected. "It gives my Beast-Warrior-Type monsters three hundred Attack Points!" **[ATK: 2300 – 2600] [ATK: 1700 – 2000]**

"And since Tiger King negated your monster's abilities, he's good to go! Tiger King, take out Machina Fortress!" The tiger behind the emperor pounced upon the tank robot, melting it into a scrap heap. **[LP: 6000 – 5900]**

"Fire Fist Bear, attack her directly!" The bear charged at Jo and violently pushed her backwards. **[LP: 5900 – 3900]**

**-CONFESSIONAL – BRICK-**

"Lightning's doing better than I thought!" Brick said in the janitor's closet. "I just hope he can keep this up!"

**-END CONFESSIONAL-**

"Turn end!" Lightning said.

"Oh, it's on, now!" Jo fumed, drawing. "I suppose it's time I activated my _own_ Deck Master's ability! Once a turn, I can remove an EARTH Machine-Type monster from my Graveyard to add a _different_ EARTH-Machine-Type monster that has a lower Level! I'll banish my Level Eight Machina Cannon for its effect!" The card slid out of her Graveyard and was sucked into a shadowy portal that appeared above both duelists. Afterwards, another card slid out of her deck and was placed in her hand. _"Perfect!_

"I summon Machina Soldier in Attack Mode!" A silver and green soldier with a sword for its right hand appeared. **[ATK: 1600; LV: 4]**

"Since I control no other monsters when I summoned him, I can Special Summon another 'Machina' monster from my hand! Come on out, Machina Sniper!" Another copy of the sniper-equipped robot appeared. **[ATK: 1800; LV: 4]**

"I'll top things off by activating Solidarity! Since all of the monsters in my Graveyard are the exact same original Type, all monsters of that Type on my side of the field gain eight hundred Attack Points!" **[ATK: 1600 – 2400] [ATK: 1800 – 2600]**

"But my Tiger King's equal in strength to your Sniper!" Lightning reminded her.

"Really? Well, good thing I have Mystical Space Typhoon to get rid of your Kaiyo!" A tornado struck out of the card, shattering Kaiyo into pixels. **[ATK: 2000 – 1700] [ATK: 2600 – 2300]**

"Machina Sniper, attack Fire Fist Tiger King!" The sniper-equipped robot rapidly shot at the emperor and he burst into a fiery cloud of smoke & soot. **[LP: 4400 – 4100]**

"Machina Soldier attack Fire Fist Bear!" The robotic soldier charged and slashed its sword at the Chinese warrior and he burst into red triangles. **[LP: 4100 – 3400]**

"Looks like I'm back in the lead, now! Now, make your move!"

"I will!" Lightning shouted, drawing. "Sha-sweet! I summon Coach Soldier Wolfbark in Attack Mode!" A white-haired wolf humanoid wearing blue shorts and goggles appeared. **[ATK: 1600 – 1700; LV: 4]**

"I activate Wolfbark's ability! Once a turn, I can resurrect any Level Four FIRE-Attribute, Beast-Warrior-Type monster from my Graveyard in Defense Mode! I revive Brotherhood of the Fire Fist, Bear!" The Chinese warrior with the fiery bear appeared next to the wolf humanoid. **[DEF: 1200; LV: 4]**

"Next, I'll use Fire Formation Tensu's effect to Normal Summon Coach Captain Bearman without any sacrifices!" A grizzly bear standing erect while wearing silver armor and a red visor appeared next to the two monsters.**[ATK: 1300 – 1400; LV: 8]**

"Now I activate Bearman's ability! Once a turn, I can make all the Level Four Beast-Warrior-Type monsters on my field Level Eight monsters!" The bear let out a ferocious roar as the two other monsters were shrouded by veils of red energy. **[LV: 4 – 8] [LV: 4 – 8]**

"Now he has three Level Eight monsters!" Bridgette gasped.

"I overlay my Level Eight Coach Captain Bearman, Coach Soldier Wolfbark and Fire Fist Bear!" All three of his monsters transformed into orbs of red light, which spiraled up into the air and into the crimson portal that appeared the fourth time this duel.

"With these three monsters, I build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon my ultimate weapon…_COACH KING GIANTRAINER_!"

Floating up from the portal was a titanic warrior in bulky blue armor, wielding a bat in each of his hands. Upon his emergence, three orbs of red light were orbiting around him. **[ATK: 2800; RANK: 8; OLU: 3]**

"I'll activate my own Mystical Space Typhoon to get rid of your Solidarity!" A twister shot out of Lightning's newly-activated card, shattering Jo's Spell Card into pixels. **[ATK: 2400 – 1600] [ATK: 2600 – 1800]**

"Giantrainer, attack Machina Sniper!" A fireball in the shape of a baseball formed in front of the warrior. The warrior then swung one of his bats at the fireball, which then struck at the sniper-equipped machine, melting it to into slag **[LP: 3900 – 2900]**

"And it looks like Lightning's back in the game!" Chris excitedly announced as the crowd went wild.

"Take that, sha-bitch!"

"I'll make sure you eat those words!" Jo shouted as she drew. "I switch Machina Soldier into Defense Mode, place another monster in Defense Mode, and place two cards face-down to end my turn!"

"My turn!" Lightning shouted, drawing. "Your two face-downs worry me, so I guess I'll have to end the duel this turn! I'll start by activating Hinotama, which inflicts you with five hundred points of damage!" A fireball instantly struck at Jo. **[LP: 2900 – 2400]**

"Then I activate Giantrainer's ability! Up to three times a turn, I can use an Overlay Unit to draw a card and show it to you. If it's a Monster Card, you lose eight hundred Life Points!"

"So if he gets three monsters exactly, then Lightning wins!" Sam said.

"The question is, can he _do_ it?" Dakota wondered.

"Here comes card number one!" Lightning declared. One of the three orbs was absorbed into the warrior's chest as Lightning drew. **[OLU: 3 – 2]** "The first card is Brotherhood of the Fire Fist, Rooster—a.k.a. a Monster Card!" Another fireball formed in front of the warrior, which he then whacked at Jo. **[LP: 2400 – 1600]**

"Now here's card number two!" The second orb was absorbed into the warrior's chest as Lightning drew. **[OLU: 2 – 1]** "Another Monster Card: Brotherhood of the Fire Fist, Spirit!" A third fireball formed in front of the warrior, which he then whacked at Jo. **[LP: 1600 – 0800]**

"One more card… One more card is all I need!" he pleaded as the final orb was absorbed into the warrior's chest. **[OLU: 1 – 0]** He drew with all his bravery…but to everyone's disappointment, it was a Trap Card. "Sha-_WHAT_?!"

"Aww, wooks wike Wightning didn't dwah a Monstah Cawd!" Jo taunted in infant talk. "Whatcha gonna do about it?"

"…Nothing. I end my turn," he said weakly. "But don't think you've won just yet!"

"Actually, I _have_!" Jo shouted, drawing. "To prove it, I Flip Summon Machina Defender!" A small fortress-like machine suddenly revealed itself. **[ATK: 1200; LV: 4]**

"When it's flipped, I can take Commander Covington from my Deck to my hand, which I'll then summon!" After a card slid out of Jo's deck, she immediately placed it on her Disk. A red robot resembling an army commander then appeared. **[ATK: 1000; LV: 4]**

"Then I use Call of the Haunted to bring back Machina Sniper!" The sniper-equipped robot reappeared. **[ATK: 1800; LV: 4]**

"Oh no…she's actually gonna do it!" Gwen cried.

"I sure am!" Jo laughed. "I use Commander Covington's effect to send Machina Soldier, Machina Sniper and Machina Defender to my Graveyard to summon _my_ ultimate weapon: **_MACHINA FORCE_**!"

The three said machines disassembled themselves as the dismantled pieces formed a titanic robot with a rifle in its hands. **[ATK: 4600; LV: 10]**

"That monster…it's so delightfully _EVIL_!" Max laughed, rubbing his hands evilly.

"Don't get your panties in a knot," Heather snapped. "That thing can't attack unless she pays one thousand Life Points!"

"Hey, she's _right_!" Lightning beamed. "So it looks like I'm in the clear!"

"Not unless my Emergency Provisions has anything to say about it!" Jo corrected. "I send Call of the Haunted to my Graveyard to gain one thousand Life Points!" The Trap Card transformed into stars that transferred into Jo's body. **[LP: 0800 – 1800]**

"Machina Force, take out Coach King Giantrainer!" **[LP: 1800 – 0800]** The robot blasted at the titanic warrior with a huge barrage of missles and they struck the huge Xyz. blasting the warrior to pieces **[LP: 3400 – 1600]**

"I'm…still in this duel!" Lightning groaned.

"Not anymore, you're not!" Jo laughed. "I activate the Trap Card, Disassemble! By returning Machina Force back to my Deck, I can Special Summon the monsters used to create it!" The giant robot disassembled itself back into its three original forms. **[ATK: 1600; LV: 4] [ATK: 1800; LV: 4] [ATK: 1200; LV: 4]**

"It's all over for you!" Jo laughed. "Machina Soldier, end this duel!" The soldier charged at Lightning, slashing at his chest. **[LP: 1600 – 0000]**

"And the winner of match number two is Jo!" Chris declared. The audience cheered as Scrap Recycler shot two disk-like gears at the Chinese warrior and they struck her down, blowing her to pieces. "Sorry, Lightning, but I'm afraid you'll have to go."

"Dad…I'm sorry…!" Lightning muttered as he shamefully made his way out of the stadium. But nobody could be more sorry for Lightning than Brick.

**-CONFESSIONAL – BRICK-**

"This was something I thought would _never_ happen!" Brick complained in the janitor's closet. "I never thought I'd say this, but I'd pretty much be scared _shitless_ if I ever dueled against _her_!"

**-CONFESSIONAL – JO-**

"Ah, sweet victory!" Jo dreamily sighed. "All I have to do is get a chance to duel Brick, and vengeance will be complete!"

**-END CONFESSIONAL-**

"Okay, let's see who our next two competitors will be!" Chris announced as the virtual screen popped in front of the stadium, with the faces of those who already competed now darkened. The white square began its picking process until it slowed down and stopped on the face of Staci.

"And it looks like one of match number three's contestants is Staci! …That almost scares me…" Chris said awkwardly.

Staci, however, ignored this as she squealed, "All right! It's time to show off my stuff!"

"Let's see who your opponent shall be!" Chris resumed as the picking process started up again. This time, it stopped until it landed on Jasmine's face. "And it looks like your opponent will be Jasmine!"

**-CONFESSIONAL – STACI-**

"My opponent's gonna be _Jasmine_?" Staci spoke in the janitor's closet. "I know I don't have a grudge against her, or anything; it's just that…she's a **[CENSORED]** _giant_!"

**-CONFESSIONAL – JASMINE-**

"Something tells me this is gonna be easier than having a rodeo match against a sandworm!" Jasmine snickered. "I'm so gonna kick her wanking butt!"

**-END CONFESSIONAL-**

"So, who _will_ be the winner of match number three?" Chris dramatically announced in front of the camera. "Will it be adventurous outback Jasmine? Or will it be bulbous blabbermouth Staci? What _does_ the fox say?

"Find out in the next exciting chapter of…

"_TOTAL…DRAMA…__**TOURNAMENT TWO**__!"_

**-ooo-**

"This _stinks_!" Lightning complained, walking out of the stadium. "I was _that close_ to sending that sha-bitch's ass to the next week! I just wish I was stronger to get back at her…!"

"Y'wanna get _stronger_, huh?" a male voice spoke. Standing beside him was a short, tan-skinned teenager with gelled hair covering his left eye. "Perhaps I can help…"

"Wh…who are _you_?" Lightning demanded.

"The name's Alito," he introduced himself. "And I've got an offer you can't _refuse_!" Without warning, he knocked Lightning out unconscious as a red portal then formed behind the two. With almost superhuman strength, he lifted Lightning and carried him into the portal before it closed up.

**EXCLUSIVE CARDS**

**Machina Tank  
**EARTH/Machine/4/1900/1500  
_A powerful tank that uses its cannon to obliterate its enemies.  
Image: A futuristic silver and blue tank with a laser cannon installed  
Origination: Dueler King_

**Bonfire  
**Spell/Normal  
Add 1 Level 4 or lower FIRE monster from your Deck to your hand.  
_Image: A fire burning in a metal torch  
Origination: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime – Episode 123 – Rei Rescue Operation! Elemental Heroes VS Fallen Angel Nurse_

**Fire Trap  
**Trap/Counter  
Negate the activation and effect of an opponent's card effect that would destroy a Spell/Trap Card(s) you control, and destroy it. If this Set card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, draw 1 card.  
_Image: An armored knight trapped in a ring of fire  
Origination: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime – Episode 109 – Judai and the Blazing O'Brien_

**Disassemble!  
**Trap/Normal  
Activate by sending 1 face-up "Machina Force" you control to the Graveyard. Special Summon 1 of each "Machina Soldier", "Machina Sniper", and "Machina Defender" from your Graveyard.  
_Image: Machina Force starting to disassemble itself  
Origination: Psychid_

**DECK MASTERS**

**Scrap Recycler  
**EARTH/Machine – Effect/3/900/1200  
Once per turn, you can activate 1 of the following Deck Master Effects:  
●"Recycle One": Remove from play 1 EARTH Machine-Type monster from your Graveyard to add 1 EARTH Machine-Type monster with a lower Level than the removed monster.  
●"Recycle Two": Select 2 of your removed from play EARTH Machine-Type monsters. Return them to your Deck to draw 1 card.  
User: Jo

**Brotherhood of the Fire Fist – Hawk  
**FIRE/Beast-Warrior – Effect/3/200/1500  
"True Brotherhood": At the start of your Draw Phase, instead of conducting your normal draw you can add 1 "Fire Fist" monster or 1 "Fire Formation" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand. If you activate this effect, you cannot activate it until your opponent's 2nd End Phase after activation.  
User: Lightning

**-ooo-**

Jo wins, and Lightning is no more. In the next duel, Staci and Jasmine face off in match number three. Who will win? Find out in "Battle from Down Under", coming soon!


	4. Battle From Down Under

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM PSYCHID:** Please don't be worried if this story updates longer than usual. Again, I will remind you that I have a life where I have to juggle this with writing my own story, along with more important aspects like work and community services. See, D.J. Scales? This is why I blocked you.

Happy early Halloween, everyone!

-ooo-

"Last time, on Total Drama Tournament Two…" Chris dramatically announced in front of the stadium:

"It was just the second match of the first round, and already it was one of our most dramatic challenges we've had yet. Perhaps not from the battle itself, but rather because it involved two of our series' two greatest rivals: Jock Jo and Lamebrain Lightning! And truth be told, Lightning actually made some pretty sweet moves with his deck of FIRE-Attribute monsters! But not even moves like those could save him, for he was practically annihilated by Jo and her deck of machines!

"Our third match will probably be not as dramatic as the previous one was, but should be just as exciting. It's a match being 'Liar, Liar, Pants on Fire' Staci, and Outback Athlete Jasmine! Who will be the winner of round three? What kinds of moves will we see from these two females? And what the hell took Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL World Duel Carnival so long to come out in America?!

"Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of…

**_"TOTAL…DRAMA…TOURNAMENT TWO!"_**

**CHAPTER FOUR**  
**BATTLE FROM DOWN UNDER**

Back at Scarlett's lair, she, Mal and Vector were observing the outcome of the second match.

"Such strong duelists," Scarlett observed.

"Pfft, they're both losers no matter what decks they have," Mal grunted.

"Now, now, Mal," Vector said, comforting him. "We shouldn't focus on who are 'losers' and who aren't. What matters is how much effort they put in their duels." He pointed to the blank card, which was slightly glowing brighter than before. "And with effort like that, I'm sure card will be ready in no time!"

No sooner had he said that when a red portal appeared. Walking out of it was Alito, carrying Lightning over him. "Yo, Vector! Look who I brought!" he said.

"Ah, Alito!" Vector eagerly greeted him. "So nice of you to drop by!"

"Vector, what's this all about?" Scarlett demanded.

"Call it me gathering more…recruits," he replied. To Alito, he ordered, "Put him down gently, Alito."

"Whatever," Alito said, still obeying him nonetheless. A few seconds afterwards, Lightning came to. "Whuh…what happened?" he groaned. His eyes popped after seeing Mal. "M-M-Mal?! I thought you were sha-gone! What the sha-hell's going on?"

"Wouldn't you like to know…!" Mal said, snickering.

"Don't worry about him," Vector said reassuringly. "Let's focus on why we brought you here!"

"You'd better give Lightning a sha-damn good reason!" he shouted.

"Oh, but we have! We brought you here so you could assist us in our objective."

"What 'objective'?"

"We'll tell you later. But let me tell you this: Aren't you upset that you lost to Jo?"

"Well, yeah…"

"Don't you want to get back at her, somehow?"

"Sha-yeah, bitches!"

"That's exactly why we brought you here—so we can give you a deck that'll crush hers any day!"

"You can do that for me?"

"Yes," Alito replied, "and I'll be the one to help you with it, if you'll just follow me." Lightning was still uneasy at first, but regained his confidence and followed Alito to his destination.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Scarlett surely asked.

"Of course I do," Vector replied. "He'll be one of several of our pawns who'll have no choice but to do our bidding!"

-ooo-

Elsewhere, in the stadium's main office, Chris and Noah were discussing the ratings from the tournament held thus far.

"Man, the ratings are almost through the roof!" Chris cried dreamily, tossing the paper he was reading in excitement. "Was holding another tournament a good idea, or what?"

"I, for one, don't know," Noah replied. "But I can say you've picked the right sixteen duelists to take part!"

"Speaking of, I've brought down someone special to be our part-time co-host?"

"Who?"

Instead of answering right away, Chris handed Noah a photograph. "I was thinking that I could invite this guy over in case either of us needed a break."

"Good idea—I could certainly use one, since I need more sleep."

"Consider it done, Noah!" Chris agreed. "Tomorrow, you can stay at home and not worry about a thing!"

-ooo-

The next day, in the stadium's women's locker room, Jasmine was looking over her deck before making it out to her match against Staci. Staci was just across from the room, doing the same.

"I can't wait for this to begin," Jasmine snickered. "My deck will be sure to kick Staci's bloody lyin' ass to the next week!"

"ATTENTION!" Chris's voice sounded through the intercom. "ALL CHALLENGERS FOR THE THIRD MATCH OF ROUND ONE PLEASE REPORT TO STADIUM GROUNDS IMMEDIATELY!"

"Time to show her what I've learned back from down under!" Jasmine declared, cracking her knuckles before heading out to the stadium.

-ooo-

Indeed, the third match was about to begin, as the bleachers were filled with cheering fans. Though it was minor, a portion of the audience was confused to see only Chris entering the stadium.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Chris announced, "you all know why you're here: To see more action, more excitement, and more drama, from round one's third match! Now, I'm sure you can all tell that I'm the only one here right now, and you're probably wondering where my friend Noah is. I'll tell you; but first, we have to introduce the next match's contestants!

"Our first contender may have been the first to get her butt eliminated in season four, but we'll see if she has what it takes to hang on in the tournament. Give it up for…Staci!" The audience cheered as Staci made her way up to the stadium. "And as a friendly reminder, Staci has agreed to not tell another one of her tall tales. 'Cause if she does, her butt will get eliminated from this tournament! Anyway…

"Her opponent comes all the way from the Outback that is Australia, and I'm sure she'll Staci a wanking good time—if you know what I mean! Put your hands together for…Jasmine!" The audience cheered again as Jasmine headed up the stairs to confront Staci.

"And now, for the reason why Noah's not with us today. You might say he needed some…personal time off. But worry not, for taking his place for the time being is someone very special! He is yet another one of our former contestants, but rather unique. Not just because he was yet another male winner in the United States-"

[SEXIST PIGS!]

"-but also because he was obsessed over a quote-unquote 'zombie apocalypse'…"

"I think I know who I think it is…!" Jasmine squealed with excitement.

"Everyone, please give a warm welcome to season six's zombie nut…Shawn!"

The crowd cheered as Shawn, a bearded teenage boy dressed in an orange vest over a white shirt, along with a woolen cap, ran towards Chris and gave him a high five. "Good to be here, Chris!" he said. "…There aren't any zombies around, are there?"

"No, Shawn. No zombies," Chris replied flatly. To the contestants, he said: "Okay, duelists: Pick your Deck Masters!"

After activating their Disks, Jasmine declared, "I choose **Enraged Battle Ox**!" A brown-haired Minotaur in red armor, wielding a sharp axe appeared. [ATK: 1700; LV: 4]

"And I choose my **Gem-Merchant**!" Staci declared. A rock-like creature with yellow eyes and a wizard's hat appeared. [ATK: 1000; LV: 3]

After the decks inside both Disks shuffled, the duelists drew five cards apiece.

"Let's duel!" they both shouted.

STACI: 8000 LP / JASMINE: 8000 LP

"I go first!" Staci shouted, drawing. "I place a monster in Defense Mode, and end my turn!"

"My turn!" Jasmine shouted, drawing. "I summon Vampire Koala in Attack Mode!" A grey-haired koala with vampire fangs and a red tattered cape appeared. [ATK: 1800; LV: 4]

"Then I activate my Deck Master's ability! Go, Crushing Frenzy!" The Minotaur let out an ear-piercing battle cry as it was shrouded by a veil of fiery red energy, with two small angry skulls by its side. The same fiery veil shrouded the koala. "With Crushing Frenzy, I can give Vampire Koala four hundred extra Attack Points! Plus, if it attacks a monster in Defense Mode, the difference between its Attack Points and your monster's Defense Points is dealt as damage to you!

"However, once I use this ability, my Deck Master will get two Anger Counters. And as long as he has at least one Anger Counter, I can't use his ability. However, during the end of each of your turns, one Anger Counter will be removed from him!

"Vampire Koala, attack her face-down monster!" The koala pounced upon Staci's horizontal backing, which revealed to be a tortoise with its shell made of emerald. [DEF: 2000; LV: 4] But not even its tough shell could protect itself from the koala's claws, for they smashed the turtle and its shell to pieces. [LP: 8000 – 7800]

"And there's more! When Vampire Koala inflicts you with battle damage, I gain Life Points equal to the damage inflicted!" [LP: 8000 – 8200]

"I have monster effects to activate, too—like the Gem-Turtle you just destroyed!" Staci shouted. "When it's flipped, I can take 'Gem-Knight Fusion' from my deck and add it to my hand!" A card automatically slid out of her deck and was placed in her hand.

"I guess I'll end my turn from there, mate," Jasmine finished.

"My turn!" Staci shouted, drawing. "I'll start by activating Gem-Knight Fusion! With it, I fuse together Gem-Knights Garnet and Alexandrite to Fusion Summon Gem-Knight Ruby!"

A warrior clad in red-orange armor appeared, as did one clad in lustrous white armor. The two knights fused together to create a knight in ruby armor wielding a scythe-like weapon. [ATK: 2500; LV: 6]

"Gem-Knight Ruby, attack Vampire Koala!" The knight charged towards the koala and slashed at it with his scythe, Cutting the Koala in twain. The two pieces dissolved into pixels [LP: 8200 – 7500]

"I'll place one card face-down, and end my turn!" A vertical backing materialized behind the knight. When it did, one of the two skulls surrounding the Minotaur shattered into pixels.

"My turn, mate!" Jasmine shouted, drawing. "I'll place a monster in Defense Mode, and end my turn!" A horizontal backing materialized in front of her.

"That's all? Please!" Staci taunted as she drew her card. "I summon another copy of Gem-Knight Garnet in Attack Mode!" Another copy of the red-orange-armored knight appeared next to the ruby-armored knight. [ATK: 1900; LV: 4]

"Gem-Knight Ruby, attack her face-down monster!" The ruby-armored knight began charging towards the horizontal backing. "And before I forget: When Ruby attacks one of your monsters in Defense Mode, the difference between its Attack Points and your monster's Defense Points is dealt as damage to you!"

The ruby-armored knight slashed at the horizontal backing. It revealed to be a gray-haired hamster about the size of a sheepdog. [DEF: 1800; LV: 4] The hamster was blown into shards by the attack. [LP: 7500 – 6800]

"Well, the monster you've just flipped is my Super-Nimble Mega Hamster!" Jasmine shouted. "When it's flipped, I can take any Level Three or lower Beast-Type monster from my deck and Special Summon it in Defense Mode!" A card automatically slid out of her deck, and she took it and slapped it horizontally onto her Disk. Another horizontal backing materialized in front of her.

"Yeah? Well, I'll bet it's not strong enough to withstand Gem-Knight Garnet!" Sure enough, the red-orange-armored knight launched fireballs at the horizontal backing. It revealed to be another koala—this one looking like the average everyday koala and before the flames turned into a pile of hot ash. [DEF: 1800; LV: 3]

"It may not have been strong against Garnet, but it has a real neat ability!" Jasmine said. "When Des Koala's flipped, you lose four hundred Life Points for every card in your hand! You have three cards, which means you lose twelve hundred Life Points, total!" A wave of blood red energy shot from underneath Staci. [LP: 7800 – 6600]

"Pfeh, you just got lucky," Staci muttered. "I'll just end my turn!" The last of the Minotaur's skulls shattered into pixels.

"My move, mate!" Jasmine shouted, drawing. "I activate the Spell Card, Koala March! It lets me revive a Level Four or lower 'Koala' monster from my Graveyard! And after that, I can Special Summon a monster with the same name from my hand! Come forth, two Des Koalas!" A dark purple portal appeared, and the regular koala floated up from it. Afterwards, another copy of that koala appeared. [ATK: 1100; LV: 3] [ATK: 1100; LV: 3]

"I'll sacrifice them both to call forth Big Koala!" Both of her koalas transformed into orbs of rainbow energy, which merged into a single orb. Out of the orb emerged a large, blue-haired koala. [ATK: 2700; LV: 7]

"What a monster!" Shawn cried.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Chris laughed.

"Big Koala, attack Gem-Knight Ruby!" The koala made a punch at the knight. blowing Ruby to little pieces [LP: 6600 – 6400] "Turn end!"

"Draw!" Staci shouted, drawing. "I'll switch Gem-Knight Garnet into Defense Mode, and then I'll play another monster in Defense Mode, along with another card face-down, and end my turn!" After the red-orange-armored knight knelt defensively, a horizontal backing materialized beside it, as did a vertical backing behind the two monsters.

"Big mistake, ya bloke!" Jasmine shouted as she drew. "I summon Savage Koala in Attack Mode!" An orange-haired koala with an enraged facial expression appeared. [ATK: 1800; LV: 4]

"I activate my Deck Master's ability once again! Go, Crushing Frenzy!" For the second time this duel, the Minotaur unleashed his roar as he was shrouded by the veil of fiery red energy. After two skulls appeared beside him, the same fiery veil shrouded the orange-haired koala. [ATK: 1800 – 2200]

"I don't get it," Owen said. "Why couldn't she have used her ability on Big Koala? It's stronger, right?"

"That Savage Koala must have some ability we don't know about," Gwen replied.

"Savage Koala, attack Gem-Knight Garnet!" The orange-haired koala furiously charged towards the red-orange-armored knight.

"I activate the Trap Card, Half Unbreak!" Staci shouted. A veil of bubbles suddenly formed around the knight. "This turn, my knight can't be destroyed by battle, and any damage I would take from battles involving it is halved!" The orange-haired koala viciously slashed at the knight. Though the knight was covered in scratches, he was still standing. [LP: 6400 – 5300]

"My monster still inflicted you with battle damage," Jasmine said. "And when it does, you have to send one card from the top of your deck to the Graveyard for every Beast-Type monster on my field! I have two, meaning you have to send two cards!"" Staci grumbled as she took her deck's top two cards and slid them into her Graveyard.

"Since I can't destroy your Garnet this turn, I'll just have Big Koala attack your face-down monster!" The koala stomped on the horizontal backing, which revealed to be a knight in aqua blue armor. [DEF: 2100; LV: 4] The knight was blown into a cloud of dust by the attack.

"My turn ends, mate!" Jasmine finished. [ATK: 2200 – 1800]

"You'll regret this!" Staci shouted. "I'll prove it by activating my own Deck Master's ability! Instead of drawing during my Draw Phase, I can add either a 'Gem-Knight Fusion' or a 'Gem-Knight' monster from my deck to my hand!" A card automatically slid out of her deck and was placed into her hand.

"Then I activate the effect of Gem-Knight Fusion in my Graveyard! By removing a Gem-Knight from play, I can add this card from my Graveyard to my hand!" Gem-Knight Sapphire slid out of her Graveyard and was sucked into a shadowy portal that formed above both duelists. Afterwards, the Spell Card slid out of her Graveyard and was placed into her hand.

"I'll activate Gem-Knight Fusion once again, fusing Gem-Knight Garnet with Gem-Knight Tourmaline to Fusion Summon Gem-Knight Prismaura!"

A yellow-armored knight appeared beside the red-orange-armored knight. The two knights fused together to create a knight in crystalline armor, wielding a sword and a shield. [ATK: 2450; LV: 7]

"What a beautiful monster!" Lindsay beamed with sparkly eyes.

"I've seen that thing before," Shawn said worriedly. "And I know about its ability—Jasmine's in for it now!"

"I activate Prismaura's ability!" Staci declared. "By sending a 'Gem-Knight' monster from my hand to the Graveyard, I can destroy one card on the field! So say goodbye to your Big Koala!" After sliding a card from her hand into her Disk's Graveyard, a bolt of lightning shot out of the knight's sword, electrocuting the the poor koala before it collapsed to the ground and dissolved into pixels.

"Gem-Knight Prismaura, attack Savage Koala!" The knight unleashed another burst of lightning from his sword, striking at the orange-haired koala and blowing it to atoms. [LP: 6800 – 6150]

"I'll end my turn!"

Desperately, Jasmine drew her card. "I place a monster in Defense Mode, and a card face-down to end my turn."

"My turn!" Staci shouted, drawing. "I activate Monster Reborn to revive my Gem-Knight Ruby!" A dark purple portal appeared, and the knight in ruby armor floated up from it. [ATK: 2500; LV: 6]

"Gem-Knight Ruby, attack her face-down monster!" The ruby-armored knight charged at Jasmine's horizontal backing and slashed at it with his scythe; the backing revealed to be the vampire koala [DEF: 1500; LV: 4], which was blown to pieces by the attack. [LP: 6150 – 5150]

"Gem-Knight Prismaura, attack her directly!" The clear-armored knight stuck his sword out at Jasmine as lighting shot out of it and headed directly towards her.

"I activate the Trap Card, Defense Draw!" Jasmine shouted. "This card not only negates any battle damage to me by your attack, but I draw one card afterwards!" A force field suddenly shrouded her, which the lightning bounced off of. Afterwards, she drew an extra card.

"Lucky. I'll just end my turn."

"Figured you'd say that!" Jasmine said as she drew. "Right away, I activate the Spell Card, Card of Adversity! Since I don't have any monsters and you have at least one monster that was Special Summoned, I draw two cards!" She drew two cards.

"Then I activate the Spell Card, Obedience Schooled! Since I have no monsters on my field, I can take three Level Two or lower Beast-Type monsters from my deck and summon them to my side of the field!

"Come on out: Sea Koala, Tree Otter, and Nimble Momonga!"

Three beasts suddenly appeared on Jasmine's field. The first was a koala that had a beaver's tail. [ATK: 0100; LV: 2] The second was a blue-haired otter-like creature. [ATK: 1200; LV: 2] And the third was a small squirrel creature. [ATK: 1000; LV: 2]

"Perfect for any good Beastdown deck, if I do say so meself! But I'm gonna get things really fired up with Polymerization, fusing my Sea Koala and Tree Otter together to create Koalo-Koala!"

The koala and otter fused themselves together, resulting in a monstrous version of the beaver-tailed koala, which let out a ferocious roar. [ATK: 2800; LV: 6]

"That thing's huge!" Heather gasped.

"I activate Koalo-Koala's special ability! By sending a Beast-Type monster from my hand to the Graveyard, I can destroy a monster on your side of the field! Say goodbye to Gem-Knight Ruby!" After sliding a card from her hand into her Disk's Graveyard, the monstrous koala smashed at the ruby-armored knight, shattering him into pixels.

"Koalo-Koala, attack Gem-Knight Prismaura!" The monstrous koala smashed at the clear-armored knight with its fist and then it collapsed into dust and pebbles. [LP: 5300 – 4950]

"Nimble Momonga, attack her directly!" The squirrel flew at Staci, rabidly biting her on the face. [LP: 4950 – 3950]

"I'll place a monster in Defense Mode, and end my turn!" she finished. Without warning, her squirrel shattered into pixels.

"What just happened?" asked Lindsay. "Why did her squirrel go boom?"

"Because," Gwen replied, "Obedience Schooled destroys all the monsters that were Special Summoned by it when the turn ends. Good move on Jasmine's part to bring out that Koalo-Koala of hers."

"That's it…now I'm mad!" Staci fumed as she drew. "I'll start by activating Treasured Cards from the Heavens! Now we draw until we have six cards in our hands!" Both players drew five cards apiece.

"Then I activate my face-down card, Birthright! It lets me resurrect a Normal Monster from my Graveyard in Attack Mode! Return, Gem-Knight Tourmaline!" Another purple portal appeared, and the yellow-armored knight floated up from it. [ATK: 1600; LV: 4]

"I add Gem-Knight Fusion from my hand to my Graveyard, again!" Gem-Knight Garnet slid out of her Graveyard and was sucked into the same shadowy portal. Afterwards, the Spell Card slid out of the Graveyard, as well; this time, it was placed in her hand.

"I activate Gem-Knight Fusion once again! This time, I fuse Gem-Knight Tourmaline with the Gem-Knight Emerald in my hand to create one of my strongest monsters yet!"

A pale green-armored knight appeared next to the yellow-armored knight. The two knights fused together to create a topaz-armored knight with two thunderbolt-shaped blades attached to his wrists.

"Behold, Gem Knight Topaz!" The knight struck a pose. [ATK: 1800; LV: 6]

"She calls that one of her 'strongest monsters'?!" Zoey complained. "It's weaker than her koala thing!"

"She meant 'strongest' as in it has a really strong ability!" Shawn shouted from below. "So she'd better be careful!"

"For the icing on the cake, I activate Shield and Sword! Now every monster's Attack and Defense Points are switched! Of course, I won't have to worry, since my knight's Attack and Defense Points are the same!" An orange aura shrouded the monstrous koala. [ATK: 2800 / DEF: 0200 – ATK: 0200 / DEF: 2800]

"Gem-Knight Topaz, attack Koalo-Koala!" The knight charged and slashed at the koala with one of his two blades, cutting into the koala and then the beast shattered into triangles before anything was seen. [LP: 5150 – 3550]

"My monster's effect activates! When it destroys one of your monsters in battle, you lose Life Points equal to its Attack Points! You'd think it'd be only two hundred; but it was originally twenty-eight hundred! That means you're in for a big surprise!" The knight unleashed a barrage of thunderbolts, which struck at Jasmine, causing her to fall backwards. [LP: 3550 – 0750]

"I'm…still in…mate!" Jasmine grunted, getting herself up.

"Not for long! My Topaz is also capable of attack twice in one Battle Phase!"

"If Jasmine doesn't have a strong enough monster, she's a goner!" LeShawna wailed.

"Gem-Knight Topaz, attack again!" The knight charged at the horizontal backing, his swords glowing lustrously. To everyone's relief, it revealed to be another copy of Des Koala. [DEF: 1800; LV: 3] Though the knight struck his sword at it, the koala remained unharmed. Additionally, the same wave of red energy flowed underneath Staci. [LP: 3950 – 1950]

"I'll get you next turn! Just you wait!"

"There won't be a 'next turn'!" Jasmine correct as she drew. "'Cause thanks to your Spell Card, I've got everything I need!

"I'll start by activating Ayers Rock Sunrise! With it, I resurrect my Beast-Type Big Koala!" Another purple portal appeared, and the blue-haired koala floated up from it. [ATK: 2700; LV: 7]

"And there's more! All of your monsters lose two hundred Attack Points for every Beast, Plant and Winged Beast-Type monster that's in my Graveyard! And I have eleven of such monsters!" A lustrous sun ray shone upon the knight. [ATK: 1800 – 0000]

"Okay, you win!" Staci whined. "Just end this duel right now!"

"Actually, I want to end this with a bang," Jasmine said. "And I'll do it by activating another Polymerization! With it, I fuse together Big Koala with Des Kangaroo to call out my ultimate weapon!"

A green-skinned kangaroo appeared next to the blue-haired koala. The two beasts fused together to create a green koala-kangaroo hybrid with red boxing gloves.

"Behold…MASTER OF OZ!" The beast let out a ferocious roar. [ATK: 4200; LV: 9]

"And Jasmine has just summoned one of the strongest Fusion Monsters in the game!" Chris announced as the crowd went wild.

"Master of Oz, attack Gem-Knight Topaz and end this duel!" The beast turned around and slammed its tail on the knight, shattering him into pixels. The force of the slamming flung Staci off the platform. [LP: 1950 – 0000]

"Ladies and gentlemen, Jasmine wins the duel!" Chris announced as the audience cheered wilder than before and then the Beast-Warrior went and cut the Gem Merchant cleanly in two before vanishing

"Jasmine! You won!" Shawn cheered as he rushed over to her and tightly hugged her.

"Hey—it's in me native blood!" Jasmine chirped.

"Staci," Chris said, turning his attention to Staci, "though you did keep your promise—much to my surprise—I'm afraid it's time for you to go."

"Okay…" Staci sighed as she left the stadium.

As soon as she was gone, Chris announced: "Okay! Let's see who our next to contestants will be!" The virtual screen popped open in front of the audience. Staci and Jasmine's faces were now darkened. The square then appeared and began moving across the screen until it stopped on Dawn's picture.

"And one of match four's two contestants will be Dawn!" The audience cheered as Dawn stood up, mildly blushing.

"And her opponent shall be…" Chris said as the square began moving again. When it stopped, it made the audience gasp in horror.

"No…" Dawn gasped.

"It couldn't be!" Zoey cried.

"Oh, man, she's in for it now!" Duncan burst in laughter.

"I think it's best we keep her opponent's identity a secret for now!" Chris laughed.

"Jesus, not another one of the author's cliffhangers!" Geoff moaned.

"I'm afraid it is! Who will be Dawn's opponent in the next match? Will she be able to beat him? …And seriously? They actually made 'Raigeki' Limited, now? What are these people thinking?!

"Find out in the next exciting chapter of…

**_"TOTAL…DRAMA…TOURNAMENT TWO!"_**

EXCLUSIVE CARDS

Koala March  
Spell/Normal  
Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Koala" monster from your Graveyard. Then, you can Special Summon 1 monster with the same name from your hand.  
Image: A yellow-haired koala leading a band of other koalas in a marching parade  
Origination: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime – Episode 9 – One-Hit Certain Kill! Flipping the Table

Savage Koala  
EARTH/Beast – Effect/4/1800/1000  
When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent, send 1 card from the top of your opponent's Deck to the Graveyard for each face-up Beast-Type monster you control.  
Image: An orange-haired koala with an enraged facial expression  
Origination: Dueler King

Card of Adversity  
Spell/Normal  
Activate only if you control no monsters and your opponent controls a Special Summoned monster. Draw 2 cards.  
Image: Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi standing in front of a card backing shrouded by a yellow light  
Origination: Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime – Episode 73 – Impossible Great Clash! Double Hope vs. Double Galaxy-Eyes!

DECK MASTERS

Enraged Battle Ox  
EARTH/Beast-Warrior – Effect/4/1700/1000  
"Crushing Frenzy": Once per turn, you can select 1 face-up Level 4 or lower Beast-Type, Beast-Warrior-Type, or Winged Beast-Type monster you control. It gains 400 ATK. If it attacks a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of the attacking monster, inflict the difference as battle damage to your opponent. These effects last until the end of this turn. If you activate this effect, place 2 Anger Counters on this card. While this card has an Anger Counter(s), you cannot activate this effect. During each of your opponent's End Phases, remove 2 Anger Counters from this card.  
User: Jo

Gem-Merchant  
EARTH/Spellcaster – Effect/3/1000/1000  
"Gem Shopping": At the start of your Draw Phase, instead of conducting your normal draw you can add 1 "Gem-Knight Fusion" or 1 "Gem-Knight" monster from your Deck to your hand.  
User: Staci

-ooo-

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM DUELER KING**: Who will Dawn's opponent be? Will she be able to be victorious? Find out in the next chapter, "Wantoship Dawn", coming soon!


End file.
